


Why do you always smell like sex?

by RainRune207



Series: Why do you smell like Derek Hale? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 years after first part, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthdays, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are stronger together, Derek and Stiles have their first major fight, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fights, Group Sex, Healing, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Rimming, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Voyeurism, Weddings, births, derek's a good mate, everyone is over stiles and derek having sex all the time, stiles can use derek's wolf abilities, the pack gets better, the packs not happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Why do you smell like Derek Hale? Follows on from that so if you haven't read it you need to or this could seem weird.</p><p>***</p><p>Four years after the events in 'why do you smell like Derek Hale?' finds Stiles and Derek dealing with a pregnancy, the pack being unreasonable about their relationship and the woes of trying to plan a wedding while being overly emotional. Plus they run into something that they have never faced before and it puts the couple in more danger than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

_5 months to go_

Scott pulled up to the front of the new Hale house and cut the engine, it was the first day in a long time that he didn’t have one of the children with him and he looked forward to be able to hang out with Stiles without anyone else around them. He had arranged it with Derek and he had agreed to it and Stiles had seemed really excited to spend the day playing Xbox and forgetting all about having children in a few months.

He stretched out his muscles and clicked his neck before walking up the stairs to where he knew the pack was chilling in the lounge room. He walked in and frowned when he didn’t see Stiles or Derek there. “Where are the two idiots?” He asked and Greg gestured up the stairs, Scott sighed and started walking upstairs. They must be playing the Xbox up in their suite, Scott had been in there once before but had been uncomfortable at the overwhelming scent of sex that surrounded their living area.

He opened the door and froze, Stiles was bent over the couch with his pants around his ankles while Derek slammed into him. “Scott,” Stiles moaned when Derek thrust forward again, “go away.” Scott slammed the door and fled downstairs as quickly as he could, he tripped over his feet on the last stair and crashed into the floor at the bottom.

“Are you alright Scott?” Lydia asked and looked at him curiously.

“Does anyone have anyone have any soap that I can wash my eyes out with? Maybe even some acid so I can burn them out.” He got up and shuddered. “I don’t think I ever wanted to see my best friend in that position.” Greg laughed and almost choked on the drink he had just taken a sip of, Lydia thumped him on the back and he smiled up at her glad that he had her to save his sorry ass.

“You finally caught them having sex,” Greg said and started laughing loudly.

“Serious I am about one moment away from ripping my own eyes out,” Scott said and Lydia chuckled lightly. She had been more care free since she had gotten with Greg and Scott liked seeing that side of her, she hadn’t sensed death and she was learning how to control her powers. It was going good for the pair of them and Scott was happy that his pack was finally happy. “If anyone ever mentions Stiles and Derek having sex again then I will alpha power you.”

“Oh this is going to be good,” Lydia said and sat down next to Greg. She cuddled into his side and sighed softly; the entire pack was different since they got mates. It was peaceful and Scott was worried that they’d get too comfortable with it and not be prepared for anything to happen.

“So when are you going to get engaged?” He asked and Greg’s eyes shot open. “I mean you’ve been together for four years and it seems weird that you haven’t asked her yet. I guess if you’re not ready for it then its fine and you can’t really get rid of a mate. You’re pretty much werewolf married anyway so it’s not a big deal.”

“Scott just shut up,” Lydia snapped and looked at Greg softly, “he asked me last night and we were going to tell the pack tonight and he was going to give me the ring in front of everybody.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry that I ruined it. Congratulations and you’ll make each other very happy.”

“We hope so,” Greg said and kissed Lydia’s cheek tenderly.

“So how do you guys put up with them?” He pointed above them and Lydia let out a tight laugh. They must be used to this display from Stiles and Derek because it didn’t seem to fluster Lydia at all, she had probably caught them numerous times and it didn’t bother her anymore. She was a resilient type of person and this was one of those things that she’d let fly over her head and not dwell on. If it involved math then she’d analysis the shit out of it before she moved on but not Stiles and Derek’s sex life.

“We’re just thankful that Stiles has sound proofed their area with his magic and we don’t hear a thing,” she said and looked at Scott, “it’s once you can get used to the smell of them then you’re alright.” She looked at Scott and he frowned. “Some mornings they reek of sex and it’s overwhelming to the senses. Greg and I have had to leave the room before because it causes everyone to get aroused but they don’t seem to notice it.”

“It’s because of Stiles’ hormones,” Scott said and they looked at him, “I found it was worse with Allison after we had a good bout of sex. She smelt so good and I used to get aroused quickly, it will be the same for you guys when you scent Stiles especially when you’re in such close quarters.”

“Then why doesn’t it happen around Erica and Boyd?” Greg asked softly.

“They probably shower and don’t allow the pheromones to escape.”

“That’s just odd.”

“Not all mates let their scent grow but others love it. Obviously Derek and Stiles absolutely love their scents mixing and heightening Stiles musk,” Scott said and Lydia gaped at him. “Does no one read anything that Stiles gives them?” Lydia and Greg both shook their heads and Scott sighed dramatically. “Seriously read the mating pages and the pregnancy pages. You will find out everything. It helped a lot when Allison and I mated and through the second pregnancy; it is definitely worth reading and you should if you’re planning to have children.”

“Okay we’ll get onto it immediately.” Greg said and whispered into Lydia’s ear, she smiled and kissed him quickly. “People obviously underestimate Stiles and his research abilities because I don’t think anyone other than you has looked at his pages for the bestiary.”

“Well people better start taking him seriously because he is right about everything that he researches,” Scott said, “why do you think our bestiary is so large? Stiles had researched everything and spent four years interviewing the supernatural creatures that he has found to get accurate information on them.”

“We didn’t even know that he had done all of that,” Lydia said and they all froze when they heard the laughter coming down the stairs. Stiles and Derek rounded the corner and Stiles blushed when he saw Scott sitting there talking to the only pack members in the house.

“Sorry about that Scotty,” Stiles said and continued to walk into the room like nothing happened.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants when you know that you’ve got visitors coming around,” Scott said sharply and Stiles’ face grew even brighter red.

“Well I’m sorry for having a healthy sex life,” Stiles snapped and looked at his best friend.

“Are we going to play some Xbox or not because I could go home and play with my children and see my wife?”

“Wow touchy,” Lydia said and Scott scowled at her. “Seriously after what you just said to us and now you’re acting like that. That’s fucking hypocritical Scott and you should be ashamed of yourself. Was the sex satisfactory Stiles?” He blushed furiously and remembered exactly what Scott had just walked into.

_“Derek, we don’t have time,” Stiles moaned as his mated nibbled on his neck, “Scott’s going to be here soon and he can’t find us like this.”_

_“But I can’t,” Derek groaned and sucked onto the exposed skin, “I can smell that you need it Stiles. Your hormones are going crazy and you need to be mated again.”_

_“Stop scenting me so you can justify having midday sex.”_

_“It’s your body,” he said softly, “tell it to know it off.”_

_“I can’t control what my body does Derek especially not now while I’m pregnant.”_

_“Then we’ll make it quick and Scott will never have to know,” he whispered softly and licked behind Stiles’ ear to get him even more excited. He knew that it was going to get Stiles to agree to this quicker and it was already making him horny._

_“You cheater.”_

_“I like playing dirty especially if it means I get my way with you.”_

_“Fucker.” Stiles dragged his shirt off and threw it on the floor in their little lounge room, Derek walked him over to the couch and made Stiles grip the back of it before he ran his hands along his body. “Don’t be a cock tease and just give it to me.”_

_“Bossy.”_

_“It’s meant to be quick Derek. Not some romantic coupling right now and you know it asshole.” Derek reached around and flicked open the buttons on Stiles’ pants, he pushed them down to his ankles and pulled his hips back so he was bent over. “I need lube today I’m sore from last night.”_

_“I’ve got you covered baby,” he dropped to his knees and swiped his tongue over the still swollen rim. He had been so good last night, he had taken the knot without having any preparation and hadn’t whined about the pain once. He grabbed the tube of lube out of his pocket and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, he let it warm before he circled one finger around the red rim causing Stiles to moan softly. “Don’t be quiet on me now Stiles.”_

_He continued to coat the sore muscle before he pushed his finger in slowly, Stiles’ hole opened for him easily and he growled that his boy was still so open from his knot. He added a second finger and thrust them in and out of his mate letting his hole get coated so he didn’t cause him any pain today. He added a third finger and Stiles winced at the contact, he stilled them and let Stiles relax against the intrusion._

_“Are you ready for me Stiles?”_

_“Yes,” he whimpered and Derek saw the tear roll down his cheek. He stood up and licked the salty tear off of his cheek, he pulled his fingers out and opened the fly of his pants. He popped the button and pushed them down until they were sitting half way down his thighs, it was good enough for him and he knew Stiles would feel the same. He coated his hard dick in the remaining lube and put his hands on top of Stiles’ hands and gripped them tightly._

_“You’re such a good boy Stiles.”_

_“Just get in me,” he groaned and Derek thrust forward slowly. He slid straight through the warmth of Stiles’ rim and bottomed out in one stroke, they both moaned loudly and Derek’s grip tightened around Stiles’ hands. “Fucking move asshole.”_

_“God I hate you sometimes,” he snapped his hips forward and Stiles cried out loudly. He set a punishing rhythm and Stiles thrust back onto his cock hungrily. He continued to pound into his mate, they were both panting loudly and Stiles’ grip on the couch tightened as Derek grazed over his prostate. “You’re doing so well Stiles. Don’t cum yet baby.”_

_“I need too,” he whimpered. Stiles heard a bang and his eyes shot open, he registered Scott standing there but couldn’t do anything. “Scott,” he moaned as Derek punched into his prostate again, “go away.” Scott slammed the door and Stiles assumed he went running downstairs but he didn’t really care. Derek didn’t even falter and kept pounding into Stiles relentlessly, his scent was overwhelming and it would need to take a natural disaster for him to be distracted from Stiles right now. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”_

_“No, not yet,” he growled and licked over the skin of Stiles’ neck tasting the salt that had built up there. He thrust harder and Stiles cried out loudly, Derek moved one of his hands and took hold of Stiles’ leaking cock. Two jerks was all it took before Stiles tightened around him and shouted out his release. “So good Stiles.” He moved and gripped Stiles’ hips tightly before he started pounding into him harder, he groaned and shot his own release into Stiles’ tight hole. “Such a good boy.” They were both panting loudly and Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles’ waist resting his head on his mates back._

_“Scott saw us,” Stiles said when he finally came down from his high. “I don’t think he’ll be happy about this. The people who live here have gotten used to it and accept it but he hasn’t experienced it.”_

_“He’ll get over it,” he pulled out of Stiles slowly and his mate winced at the slight pain. “Sorry I didn’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Just a little rough but I’ll be okay.”_

_Deaton’s rule of no rough sex had lasted twelve days before Stiles basically jumped Derek and demanded a good pounding, he wasn’t one who liked it slow and loving. He liked a mixture of dirty gritty sex and the more romantic moments that they had shared since they moved in with each other. The first night they had rough sex again Derek had knotted Stiles so fast and had hurt him a little bit because they hadn’t been prepared._

“Stiles,” Scott said and his eyes snapped open looking at his best friend, “are we going to play or what?” He threw him a controller and Stiles sat between Derek’s legs, he grabbed the other two controllers and passed one to Derek and threw the other at Greg. “Oh turned Derek into a gamer hey. He any good?” Lydia laughed loudly and Scott turned to look at her. “What?”

“You should hear them fighting when they get competitive,” she said and looked at the pair of them fondly, “you stay out of their way when they go into a three hour rampage at each other because they’re constantly in a deadlock.”

“Not our fault that we know each other’s moves so well,” Derek said and looked down at Stiles tenderly.

“If we play Halo we will kick their asses,” Stiles said confidently and Derek nodded his confirmation.

“Jesus Christ I never thought I’d see this side of Derek,” Scott said and pressed play on the controller, “never thought I’d see the day.” Needless to say Stiles and Derek annihilate the boys at Halo and Stiles whoops before they burst out laughing at Scott’s face. “How did you get so good?”

“Well I did live with Stiles for four years,” Derek said and kissed the top of Stiles’ head, “if I wanted to spend time with him on the weekends then I learnt how to play video games. I sucked at first but I eventually got to Stiles standard and we started playing against people overseas. We got banned after a while because we were too good and everyone hated us for it, no one wanted to play anymore and we ended up making bets with each other.”

“I still have a scar from that time,” Stiles said and wiggled his eyebrows at Derek.

“I don’t want to know,” Scott said and held up his controller.

“I do,” Lydia said and her eyes shone with curiosity.

“He bet me that I wouldn’t do a nude walk down our street,” Stiles said softly, “I totally did but the campus security chased me and I fell landing on glass and cutting my leg open. I ended up in emergency and had to explain how it happened. The nurses laughed their asses off and said they’d probably see me again if this was anything to go by. Needless to say they saw me a lot over the next six months and if the end they banned us from making bets anymore. It’s not my fault this asshole can heal from anything and I can’t.”

“Wow you guys are frigging crazy.”

“Did you ever doubt that?” Derek said and Stiles smiled up at him, Derek kissed him again and Scott made gagging noises at them. “Ready to get your ass kicked again Scotty?” Derek joked and Scott scowled at him.

“Bring it on.” Stiles and Derek proceeded to kick their asses for the next three hours and Scott just got more frustrated at them when they started gloating about their playing abilities. He slammed the controller down and stood up quickly glaring at the two men. “Fuck you guys I’m not playing any games with you again.” He looked at him watch and noticed how late it was getting, Allison and the kids would be home and waiting to have dinner with him. “I’ve got to go Allison and the kids will be waiting for me.”

“Okay,” Derek stood up and helped Stiles off the floor. Scott hugged his friend and they walked him out of the pack house, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist as they watched Scott drive out and away from their house. “What do you want for dinner tonight Stiles?”

“Oh I feel like pizza tonight but I have to check with Melissa if I’m allowed to have that. She has been giving me lists of what I can and can’t eat, I’ve got to check which one pizza falls into or if it’s just certain types of pizza I can’t eat.”

“Stiles shut up and go check your bloody book in the kitchen and I’ll order.” Stiles nodded and went into the kitchen to look at everything Melissa had written down, she was a good mum and was making sure Stiles was keeping healthy. He had supplements and everything that he needed to make sure this pregnancy went according to plan, he was starting to show more and Derek couldn’t stop running his hands over Stiles’ stomach. They both didn’t like anyone else touching his stomach and only allowed Deaton to touch Stiles when he went for his check-ups with the good doctor. “Stiles, how does it go?”

“I’m not allowed to have seafood or pepperoni and she doesn’t want me to have a lot of cheese. Other than that I’m good.” Derek dialled the local pizza shop and order a variety of pizzas that Stiles could eat and got them all with less cheese so he didn’t imped on anything that Melissa had told Stiles. He hung up and walked back into the kitchen to see Stiles reading through all of his notes and scribbling this next to recipes he liked or didn’t like. “The food will be here in an hour. The pack should be home then and we can all eat together.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles said and kissed Derek’s jaw before be scribbled out something else he hadn’t enjoyed.

“I got spinach on most of the pizzas. I know you’ve been craving it lately.”

“Thank you. You’re the best.”

“And you know it.”

“Thanks babe,” he kissed him again and they finally got to relax with each other for the night. Pizza, pack and Derek; what more could Stiles want?


	2. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison catches Stiles and Derek having sex but it doesn't offend her the way it should. She should be worried about this but she's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while been away. My wrist is not broken thank god. A build up of fluid that exploded from between my joints. Good times. As always unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes it's purely my fault and no one else's.

_4 ¾ months to go_

Allison packed the kids items into a bag and made sure she had changes of clothes for both of them, it was the first night that Scott and she were going to have without the kids and she was freaking out. Stiles and Derek had promised that they were going to take good care of them and it was going to be good practice for when their own children came into the world. “Ally, stop freaking out they’ll be fine away for a night.” Scott said and kissed her cheek reassuringly. “They love everyone in the pack and if there is a problem we’re five minutes down the road and they can bring them home.”

“I’m just worried Scott.”

“We haven’t had a real date in years,” Scott said and raised an eyebrow at her, “imagine what we can do with an entire night and the sex we can have without being interrupted by a screaming child.”

Allison felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and she but her lip when she looked at Scott again. “You are making a very valid point.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, he nuzzled into her neck and she giggled before turning and capturing Scott’s lips with her own. Scott growled and grabbed her ass pulling her flush against him, she pulled away breathing heavily and Scott smirked at her. “One night will be good.”

“Yep.”

“Let’s go and get the kids,” she walked in front of Scott and he reached forward to pinch her bum making her squeal. “Stop it. The kids don’t need to see their parents doing that.”

“Imagine what Stiles and Derek’s kids are going to witness while they’re growing up.” Allison laughed lightly and walked into the lounge room where Victoria and David were playing quietly, Victoria was just about to turn four and David had turned one last month, they were both the light of their lives and Allison knew they were the luckiest people alive having two perfect kids.

“Mummy I drew for you,” Victoria said and held out the picture. Allison took it and surveyed the drawing before her. “You have to guess.”

“I think it’s a dog.”

“Yes.” Victoria smiled happily and went back to her pencils and paper. “We go to uncle Stiles and uncle Derek.”

“Yes, can you please pack up your toys before we go and take anything you want to their house?”

Allison and Scott believed in talking to their children like adults and not babying either of them. Victoria was developing well because of it and they had implemented the rules with everyone in the pack, they weren’t allowed to talk to either of them like babies and the kids weren’t allowed to do it to get their own way.

“I ready mummy,” Victoria held her drawing things and Allison looked at the clean floor. She had put away David’s toys and was holding two of his favourites. “I got David’s.”

“Good girl,” Scott said and scooped David up first before picking up Victoria, “you ready for a sleepover?”

“Yes,” Victoria said excitedly. “Aunty Lydia said she make my hair pretty.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Scott said happily and carried his two children to the car, “I think she’ll make you very pretty.”

“Aunty Lydia has pretty hair always.”

“She always has pretty hair,” Allison corrected and Victoria growled at her, “and she’ll make sure you have pretty hair.”

“Hope so,” Scott opened the door and put Victoria in her seat. Allison walked around him and buckled her up while he went to the other side of the car and put David in his car seat. He gurgled happily and stuck his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers. “More teeth for David.”

“We think so,” Allison said and kissed her head before shutting the door and getting in the driver’s side.

“Ooh mummy’s driving.”

“Yes.” Allison looked at Scott and he wrinkled his nose at his wife, she started the car and headed towards the Hale house. Melissa had gifted the house to them as a wedding present after she had officially moved in with John, she didn’t want to sell Scott’s childhood home and decided that her son and his wife would make the most out of it. Allison loved Melissa for giving them a home, they knew that the pack would have accepted them into the house but they liked having somewhere of their own and not having to be surrounded by so many other people.

“Mummy music please.”

Allison flicked on the radio and started singing along softly, Victoria was obsessed with music at the moment and didn’t care what kind of music was playing as long as it was on. Allison thought she was going to be musically inclined when she was older and they were looking to get her into piano lessons when she turned five. She pulled up to the house and only saw Derek’s car in the drive, Lydia and Greg were probably spending time with the family, Erica had a doctor’s appointment and she had no idea where the others were.

“I’m going to go in first just in case,” Allison said and Scott nodded. He didn’t fancy catching his best friend being fucked by Derek again, at least Allison didn’t find it as disturbing and would hang it over their heads for the rest of their lives. She got out of the car and walked towards the front porch, she opened the front door and stepped inside, the lounge room was clear and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t want to find them fucking on the couch, every time she’d come to the house and sit there it would be the only thing she’d ever think of.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned from the kitchen and Allison winced. She didn’t want to spy on them but after everything the pack had told her curiosity won out and she crept towards the door to the kitchen. She peeked her head around the corner and tried not to make a sound as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Derek was on one of the kitchen chairs with Stiles in his lap, Stiles’ head was thrown back on Derek’s shoulder and the wolf was busy sucking bruises into the pale skin that were healing immediately.

Allison didn’t know what that meant, did Stiles get turned and not told the others about it? She’d have to find out about it eventually from Stiles and see what he said, she’d be able to tell when he was lying and he wouldn’t do that to her.

She continued to watch as Stiles moved his hips slowly, he was just grinding himself down on Derek’s dick, he had obviously been knotted and they were coming down from the high. “Allison and Scott are going to be here soon?” Derek thrust his hips up and caused Stiles to cry out at the pleasure, he turned to claim Derek’s lips in a bruising kiss and Derek gripped Stiles’ hip tightly. He stood up and bent Stiles over the table so he could sink further into him. “Fuck Derek.”

“I need to cum again if I’m going to go down quicker,” he moved his hips and Stiles reached forward to grip the far edge of the table. “Keep a tight grip Stiles.” He pulled himself as far back as he could manage before punching back into Stiles and rendering him speechless, Derek continued to thrust shallowly into Stiles and Stiles arched his back at the feeling. “So close baby.”

“Me too,” Stiles whimpered. Derek pulled his hips back roughly forcing his knot out of Stiles before shoving it back inside, Stiles screamed and Allison saw his knuckles whiten from his grip. “Again.” Scott had never done that to her and right now she was curious as to what it felt like, was it different than normal sex? Did you feel the knot more during anal and could you be rougher? Derek forced himself out again and punched back into Stiles making him cry out as his orgasm was ripped from him. “Keep going Derek.”

“Just once more Stiles.” He forced his knot out again and thrust shallowly several times before slamming back into Stiles, he growled and gripped Stiles hips tighter. Stiles screamed as a second orgasm was torn out of him without warning. “Good boy. Can you feel my seed coating you? Can you feel my knot shrinking?”

“Yes,” Stiles choked out and Allison backed away from the kitchen slowly. She didn’t want to disturb them but she was also turned on and wanting her husband to fuck her like that, the pack made it seem disgusting when they saw Stiles and Derek together but she thought it was erotic. She was going to hell for spying on her brother-in-law having sex and being mated by his partner. She got to the front door and opened it a little bit before slamming it loudly. “Is that you Ally?” Stiles called.

“Yes,” her voice sounded croaky from her pent up arousal.

“Be right out,” Derek said and she heard a chair fall over before they both came out of the kitchen. Their hair was sticking up at odd angles and she ran her hand over her head out of instinct, Stiles saw the gesture and smoothed his hair out before walking over to her. “Sorry we got distracted.”

“It’s okay,” she replied and walked out to collect the kids from the car. Victoria came racing over to Derek, he scooped her up and swung her around in his arms. Victoria sniffed and looked at them curiously, Allison blushed because she assumed her daughter was about to say something embarrassing but it never came. “So if they play up or you need anything you can call or bring them home.”

“We’ll be right,” Derek said, “Stiles made your favourite pasta and Aunty Lydia is super excited about doing your hair. She has lots of pretty bows and ribbon. You get to play with it tonight and pick your favourite one for her to do in the morning.”

“I gets to have my hair did twice,” Victoria said excitedly, “Mum you hear that.”

“Yes I did sweetheart.”

David started squirming when he saw Stiles and Scott passed his best friend his son. “Sty,” David said happily and cuddled into his chest.

“Hey little buddy,” Stiles said and kissed his head.

David lifted his head and looked over to Derek. “‘Ek,” he said excitedly and Derek walked over to kiss him.

“He’s getting better with his words,” Stiles said and looked back to Allison.

“He can say six things now. Ma, da, Sty, ‘Ek, up and do.” She said happily. “Do means down to him so if he says it he wants to go exploring.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles grabbed the bag off of Allison and she smiled, “go. They won’t get used to it if you never actually leave.” Allison nodded and kissed David and Victoria on the head. “I promise we’ll take good care of them.”

“Bye mummy, bye daddy,” Victoria said and squeezed Derek tighter, “let’s go Uncle Derek.”

“Ma, da,” David said and waved to them.

Allison smiled softly and Scott took her hand leading her back to the car, she climbed in and waited until Scott got in as well before she spoke. “We’re stopping at the supermarket on the way home.”

“Why?”

“Because what I just saw in there I want you to do to me,” Allison said and Scott’s mouth dropped open. Allison started the car and drove off down the winding drive, Scott was silent the entire ride to the store and Allison smirked. She left him sitting in the car while she ran into the supermarket and got a bottle of unscented lube for them to put to good use tonight. She came back to the car and tossed the bottle to Scott before driving back to their house. “Oh trust me honey you’ll like it.”

“Do I get to knot you tonight?”

“I’m counting on you knotting me,” she said as she climbed out of the car and walked over to join Scott. He wrapped his arm around her waist and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. “I’m so fucking horny,” she whispered against his ear and Scott picked her up and carried her to the house. He unlocked the front door and pushed it open, Allison slammed it and attacked his mouth again with more kisses. “Bedroom,” she gasped and Scott nodded.

“Bedroom,” he confirmed and carried her up the stairs quickly. If she didn’t want this he would have pushed her panties aside and taken her downstairs against the door way, it was the only advantage to her wearing dresses, he could fuck her whenever he liked and Allison was so responsive to it. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” they both quickly stripped each other of their clothes and fell onto the bed kissing and tangling their limbs together. Allison reached up and tangled her arms around Scott’s neck, she pulled him down and nibbled on his pulse point.

“You sure you want it like that baby.”

“Yes,” she said and traced her hands down Scott’s back, “you should have seen his face. God I was jealous of them.”

“How much did you see?”

“Enough to know I wanted it.”

“Ok.” Scott reached across and picked up the bottle of lube with shaky hands, they had never talked about having anal sex and Scott thought their sex life was healthy but if his mate wanted this he was going to give it to her. “How do you want to present for me baby?” Allison moved quickly and laid down on her stomach, Scott growled and flicked open the bottle squeezing some onto his fingers. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, this was a new experience for him and he still felt it was a little gay.

“Come on Scott,” Allison said and turned her head to look at him, “we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay.” He dipped his hand and traced around Allison’s rim slowly, she relaxed beneath him and he pushed his finger in slowly. “Stiles would tease me if he knew we were doing this because of him.” Allison nodded and relaxed further into the bed, she didn’t want it to hurt because she was tense, Scott got his finger all the way into her and she breathed out loudly. “I need to add another sweetheart.”

“I know,” she gasped when his finger brushed over something sensitive. “Keep going.”

Scott pushed a second finger in her and she winced at the stretch. “We can stop,” Allison shook her head and he pushed the second finger in slower, Allison adjusted when he had gotten it the entire way in and he stilled his hand. He leant forward and kissed her shoulder affectionately; he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, Allison gasped and buried her face into the pillow. Scott continued to move his fingers in and out causing Allison to moan loudly. “What do you need babe?”

“Keep going,” Scott nodded against her back and pushed a third finger against her. Allison swore and thrust her hips towards Scott, he chuckled and pushed his finger into her even slower than the last time. “Fucker,” Allison said and he chuckled before licking across her throat. “I’m so ready Scott.”

“No, you need more if you want me to knot you.”

“I just saw Derek pull his knot out of Stiles and push it back in. I think I can take a little burn.”

“Please don’t talk about my brother while we’re about to have sex.”

“Then do it asshole,” Scott pulled his fingers out of her and she groaned at the loss. He slicked his dick up with the remaining lube on his hand and wiped the rest on the sheets. He gripped Allison’s hips and made her kneel on the bed, she turned to look at him and he lined himself up before pushing against her rim. She groaned and gripped the sheets beneath her, Scott continued to push into her until he was bottomed out, and he growled and felt his claws coming out to prick at Allison’s skin. “Scott,” she moaned softly, “feels so good.”

“Ally,” he pulled his hips back until only his tip was left inside before he pushed back into Allison roughly. “Fuck,” he groaned and thrust in out hard and fast, making Allison moan deliciously, Scott could feel his knot forming and he slowed his movements, it had never happened that fast before he didn’t know what to make of this, it felt so good and he couldn’t believe this is what people felt when they did it this way. “Oh god my knot’s forming already.”

He pushed it against her rim and opened her up further, Allison groaned and turned to look at Scott. His eyes were glowing red and he was starting to wolf out slightly, it made her even more excited and she pushed her hips back to meet Scott’s next thrust. His knot slipped past her rim before sliding out, it wasn’t big enough to lock them together yet and she felt the frustration rise through her body.

“You need to touch yourself Ally,” Scott groaned and continued to thrust into her slowly, he’d let his knot slip inside her before he pulled it out making her groan in frustration that they weren’t locked together. “I need to hear you cum. I can’t with my claws.” Allison moved her weight to one arm and reached between her legs to stroke over her swollen clitoris, she moaned loudly and increased the pressure, it took a handful of brushes before she called out Scott’s name and felt her orgasm rip through her.

Scott felt her hole clench around his dick tightly and it was all he needed, his knot swelled in appreciation and he pushed it against her rim causing her head to snap her. “Oh god do it,” he pushed inside of her and Allison cried out as it stretched her good and wide. “You feel so good baby.” He continued to move his hips in slow circles and Allison moved her head to the side exposing her neck. He growled loudly and sank his teeth into the skin at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder, Allison moaned and pushed herself back further onto Scott’s knot.

His hips moved back and forward shallowly and he groaned when he felt his orgasm build, he slammed his hips back into her and spilled his seed into the tight heat. He unclenched his jaw from her shoulder and licked over the bite mark comfortingly. “Shit,” Allison said and collapsed underneath him, he went with her and rolled them so they were laying on their sides and cuddled against each other. “How do they go more than one round like this?”

“Fucking assholes,” Scott murmured and Allison giggle softly. “They’ve had more practice than us.”

“Yeah five years of it,” Allison stated and Scott nodded against her shoulder. “That bite was good.”

“I had the urge to mate you again,” he licked over the bite again and Allison shivered against him. “Go to sleep Ally. We have all night to do it again.”

“You promise.”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too Ally.” He kissed her shoulder softly and felt her relax against his chest. If this was how the remainder of the evening was going to go then Scott was glad that they didn’t have kids for the night; he was going to be too wrapped up in their mother to care about anything else that was happening in the house. He was looking forward to the rest of the night and spending some more alone time with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and this may take me awhile to post because I don't have internet at the moment and am currently changing providers. Yippie.


	3. Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica make some harsh statements concerning Stiles and Derek's relationship causing tension in the house. Scott and Allison have had enough and end up yelling at the pack members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long to post but I have been super busy with work and the like. I haven't even finished a new chapter for months and feel horrible. So sorry.

_4 ¼ months to go_

Boyd finished getting the things from the store that Erica wanted, she was due in a matter of weeks and they were not prepared, they had the nursery ready and painted a light blue with clouds and planes floating around, it was magical little wonderland and Boyd had been happy with the finished product when it was presented to them last week. Now all they needed to do was settle on a name and everything would be right except they couldn’t decide on a name they both liked and would want to call their son.

Stiles had to leave and go to his father’s house while the renovations were underway because the smell of paint made him feel sick. Derek had not been impressed and cursed at them every time he came home to get more clothes or anything else Stiles wanted and they wouldn’t be back until the fumes cleared.

Boyd knew the entire pack would be punished when they got back, a week without being able to have sex was killing them and they were going to fuck everywhere in the house when they got back. Boyd was not looking forward to catching them having sex again but it was bound to happen; they should all just accept that and not argue with them about keeping it in their bedroom.

He walked inside and froze when he heard them, he hurried up stairs and into his bedroom. Erica was sleeping on the bed and he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. “We’re not leaving the room for a little while.”

“Why?”

“They’re having sex downstairs,” she giggled and sat up. “What?”

“Allison was telling me how good they were,” she smirked evilly, “when I am mobile and not about to burst with a child I am spying on them.”

“That’s not very nice Erica.”

“Hey I need some ammunition to hang over their heads.” She placed her hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick excitedly. “Seriously if this kid does not come out soon I’m going to rip it out.”

“No, let him season until he decides to come.”

“Your insides are not the ones that it’s kicking the shit out of,” Erica said sharply and looked at Boyd, “it broke a rib the other day. Thank god I’m a werewolf and it healed almost instantly.”

“A bit dramatic,” Boyd said and rolled his eyes, “it barely fractured.”

“I’ll give you a fracture.” He moved to lean over her and she growled at him, she wasn’t the most patient person and was eager to meet their child, she was thankful she was only having one child and couldn’t imagine what Stiles was going through having two. “You wouldn’t hurt me. Who’s gonna look after our cub with you otherwise?”

“I’ll find another mate.”

“You wound me Erica.”

“You know I love you,” he kissed her quickly and she moaned against his lips deliciously. “I am starving I hope they are finished having sex. Could you tell where the sounds were coming from?”

“I would like to say the bathroom or back deck,” he blushed, “I didn’t stay around long enough to actually ask them where they were having sex.”

“I don’t care,” she snapped, “help me up. I’m hungry and if they’re having sex in the kitchen I am going to sit there eating my food watching them fuck each other senseless.” She held out her hand and Boyd helped her off the bed, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek softly. “You’re so good to me.” She waddled out of the room and went downstairs, she rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Stiles and Derek sitting there eating a bowl of yoghurt. “What have you been doing?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said a little too quickly.

“Don’t lie Stiles,” she teased, “Boyd heard you both when he came home.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m going to have to gag you,” Derek said and Boyd spat out the drink he had just taken a sip of. “Sorry Boyd.”

“You’re an asshole Derek,” Boyd said and looked at Erica gesturing for them to leave. She shook her head and sat down across from them, she started eating her toasted muesli and looked directly at Stiles. “Oh shit.”

“So what is so special about your sex?” She asked Stiles flat out and the younger man almost choked on his yoghurt.  “The pack always goes on about your sex life and I’m just wondering what makes it special. Allison saw you a few weeks ago and she said she got so turned on she took Scott home and made him fuck her the same way that Derek had been screwing you.”

“I’m sorry but even when I pound Stiles into the mattress it’s not fucking,” Derek said sharply, “we make love every time.”

“Yep,” Stiles said and smirked at Derek, “even when it’s rough and leaves bruises for days it’s still filled with I love you and feelings. We don’t do anything half assed in our relationship and I’d had for anyone to feel like we did.”

“So Derek fucking you over this very table is making love?”

“To outsiders it may not seem like it,” Stiles said and met her gaze sharply, “but to us it’s special every time and it’s always romantic to me.”

“Same,” Derek said and Erica looked at them in shock.

“So what was today?” Boyd said.

“Making love on the back deck,” Stiles said and smiled over at Derek, “love you sourwolf.”

“Love you too little wolf.”

“So you should.”

“Wow, whoever thought Derek would be whipped,” Boyd said and smirked at Derek.

“Shut up,” Derek snarled, “I can still kick your ass.”

“You have an advantage of being able to turn into a wolf.”

“I can still take you in beta form,” he challenged.

“Hey,” Stiles shouted and they both turned to look at him. “Pack training is tomorrow. You can kick the shit out of each other then while we watch from the side lines taking bets.”

“You take bets on who wins,” Derek said eyeing his mate.

“I never bet against you,” Stiles winked and Derek walked over to him and claimed his mouth in a rough kiss. He pulled away and Erica smirked at the pair of them knowingly. “Oh shut up.” She held up her hands innocently and continued to smile at the pair in front of her.

“You guys make me feel sick,” Erica said and looked over towards Boyd. He smiled and continued to eat his sandwich, he didn’t like muesli and refused to eat it even when Erica promised that it was delicious. Erica continued to watch Stiles and he blushed under her scrutiny, he wasn’t used to living with these many werewolves after it had been him and Derek alone for four years, they were going to have to get use to sharing their space and looking out for the pack members. “So what is everyone doing this afternoon?”

“Well Derek and I are going on a date,” Stiles announced proudly, “we’re trying to make the most of it before I get too round and can’t leave the house anymore.”

“Oh yeah. A guy being pregnant would be weird in every day society.”

“It was weird for all of you when I announced it and started getting a small bump,” Stiles said and crossed his hands protectively over his stomach. “You all came around eventually but I don’t think the public will if they see a pregnant man. I’d become some kind of science experiment and they’d do tests on me.”

“Stiles, you really think any of us would let them keep you,” Erica said loudly, “especially Derek. Everyone would die if they touched his mate and his cubs.”

“Got that right,” Derek said sharply and Stiles turned to smile at him. He knew that his mate would do absolutely anything for him if someone took him and that made his heart swell with love for him. “I would kill anyone that touched you without your permission and you better remember that Stiles.”

“And we’re out,” Erica announced loudly and took Boyd’s hand. They walked back upstairs and Erica frowned, even before they became mated she and Boyd didn’t have that kind of relationship. She was jealous of her friend and felt absolutely horrible about it, Boyd had never looked at her the way Derek looked at Stiles and she wanted to know what was so different about all of their mating’s that this could happen.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Why aren’t we like that? We love each other just as much but they’re different. Greg and Lydia are too.”

“Maybe it’s a born wolf thing,” he said and tried to make it sound reasonable to Erica. She wasn’t always thinking rationally while she was pregnant and would have drawn this conclusion herself if she really thought about it. “We’re not going to be the same as them. Allison and Scott aren’t the same as them and he’s the alpha.”

“But why can’t we all be equal?”

“Erica, you’re being silly.” He tried to not be so hard on her at the moment because she was almost due but he was going to call her on her idiotic thinking, not everyone was the same and they all understood that more than anyone else, they were freaking werewolves and none of them were the same as the others. People were meant to be different and so were their relationships. “Once you have this baby you’re going to see that.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be around me.”

“I’m not going to argue with you,” he shook his head and walked out of their bedroom. It was the first real fight they had had concerning other people’s relationships, he couldn’t get through to her when she was thinking irrationally and he needed to give her space. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Derek standing behind Stiles kissing his neck tenderly, Stiles was smiling shyly and Derek responded by moving to kiss the other side of his neck.

Boyd knew none of the wolves in this house did that, he didn’t show affection to Erica that way, maybe they were all broken and Stiles and Derek mated better than everyone else. He didn’t have dependency issues when he was away from Erica and it didn’t hurt when he was away from her for too long. It could have something to do with Stiles’ spark that made their relationship so different and so full on.

Whatever it was none of them had it and it was starting to piss everyone off. Boyd watched as Stiles turned around and kissed his mate softly, Derek wrapped his hands protectively over Stiles’ stomach and continued to kiss his mate affectionately. Boyd turned and fled the house, he shouldn’t be angry with Erica over this and he felt ashamed. He needed to run.

***

“Do you think that they’re mad at us?” Stiles said while Derek continued to press little kisses into the back of his neck. The water was running in the sink so Stiles could do the dishes and he sighed when Derek cupped his small stomach and moved to kiss behind his ear. “They all seem mad that their relationships aren’t as good as ours.” He flicked the water off and turned around in Derek’s arms, he wrapped his arm around his neck and made him look at him. “Maybe we should go to the loft for a little bit and give everyone some space. You kept it just in case we needed it and this seems like a time when we need it. We don’t want to piss off the pack.”

“Okay maybe we can go for the weekend. I know Peter and Chris have gone on a holiday and neither of them will be there.”

“I don’t get why Peter doesn’t just move in with Chris. They’re both miserable human beings and deserve each other.”

“Bit harsh Stiles.”

“Also the truth.” He sighed dramatically and met Derek’s unusual green eyes. “I mean he’s only started seeing Allison and Scott again and they’ve been married for four years and have two children together.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him flush against him. “But seriously I think we need to give the pack some space and let them chill for the time being. They’ll forget about it in a few weeks and then we’ll be able to come home.”

“You sure about that.”

“Pretty sure.”

“I need more than a pretty sure.”

“Really pretty sure,” Stiles said cheekily and Derek shook his head.

“How can I be in love with such an idiot?”

“You chose to mate with me buddy,” he kissed Derek deeply and saw his eyes glaze over with want, “and I’m pretty sure you don’t regret a moment of it.”

“I’m really pretty sure that I don’t regret one moment of you.” Stiles smiled at him brightly and they kissed slowly savouring the taste of each other. “Alright, let’s go and pack a bag so we can go away for the week. What about if we actually go on a holiday and not to the loft?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Going to the mountains, I know a little place that’s private and secluded, I think you’ll really like it there.”

“Make it happen,” Stiles said and Derek got out his phone to ring the owner. His family had been connected to them for years and they stayed at their cabins whenever they went on a holiday. This could be the perfect time for Derek to introduce Stiles to them as someone important to him. He watched as Stiles walked out of the room and headed towards their rooms, Derek was going to have to look at building them their own house and letting the pack have this one. When they had the cubs it was going to be a far too small space for them to live in and Derek was starting to crave his own space.

“Sam, its Derek Hale,” he said when the man answered the phone, “yes I’m good. Thank you I really appreciate that.” He answered the questions that were asked of him. “I was wondering if you have a room that my mate and I could rent for the week. Yes we want somewhere secluded because my mate is in a delicate situation.” Sam wondered what was wrong with his mate being pregnant. “My mates a male so we need seclusion from the prying eyes of normal people.” Sam gave his understanding and told Derek they could use the top most cabin because at this time of year no one wanted to go there. “Thanks, we’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

Derek hung up and walked upstairs, Stiles was already packing their bags and he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hi.”

“We’re good to go whenever you want to leave.”

“I’m good to go now. Let’s just leave but first we should leave a note for the pack.”

“Alright.” Stiles grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and walked downstairs.

_Hey guys,_

_Derek and I have gone away for a few days. We want to give you all some time away from us and we need the alone time without getting judged. Hope you understand._

_Stiles_

He placed the letter on the kitchen table and walked out holding Derek’s hand, they got into Stiles’ new Jeep and Derek drove towards their destination. Stiles didn’t know where they were going so he thought he’d leave it all to Derek and relax for the trip, he relaxed against the headrest and closed his eyes falling asleep.

“Stiles,” his eyes flew open and he looked at Derek, “we’re here love.” He pointed to the cabin in front of him and Stiles tried to focus on it but couldn’t. “Sam and his family want us to come to their house tonight for dinner. They would like to meet my mate and see what kind of person you are. They knew my parents before the fire and know what kind of things my parents would have wanted for a mate for me.”

“They can’t exactly stop us mating Derek,” Stiles said sleepily, “we’re already mated and I’m pregnant. You’re not going to leave your pregnant mate even if they don’t like me.”

“Got that right.”

“Good, let’s go inside and have some uninterrupted sex.” Derek smiled and got out of the car, he walked around to Stiles’ side and scooped his boy out of the car and carried him into the cabin. He slammed the door and carried Stiles to the bed, he laid him down and kissed him deeply, he slowly undressed his mate exposing the swell of his stomach and he growled softly. “Mmm you like my stomach don’t you Derek.”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to be like when I’m huge with child?”

“I’m going to be a possessive asshole and no one is going to be able to touch you without my growling at them.”

“Good,” he smiled and kissed Derek softly while his hands continued to glide over Stiles’ stomach. He was barely showing and he knew when he was Derek would go crazy with touching him, he relaxed into his mates touch and let Derek kiss over his chest and run his tongue over his stomach. He gasped when Derek got to a particularly sensitive spot and he moaned when he traced over it a second time. “Oh my god Derek.”

“You keep tasting better Stiles,” he growled, “your scent is overpowering right now and I can’t get enough of it.”

“Keep tasting me Derek,” he gasped out and thrust his hips up to rut against Derek’s hard chest, “your tongue feels so good.”

“You feel so good.”

“Shut up,” he said softly and smiled up at his mate. “Make love to me Derek.”

“I’d love too.”

***

Boyd arrived home and saw the piece of paper laying on the kitchen table, there was water in the sink and he frowned. It wasn’t like Stiles to leave dishes after himself, he liked a clean house and even if the pack had left dishes he usually cleaned up after them. He picked up the paper and read the messy scrawl on the page, he frowned and read it again and again.

“Hey guys,” he called and the pack members that weren’t in their rooms came into the kitchen, “Derek and Stiles have gone for a while.”

“Why?” Lydia said and yanked the letter out of his hand. “What did you guys do?”

“Erica and I kind of grilled them about being inappropriate and that their relationship was too intense compared to others in the pack,” he said ashamed.

“Boyd, you’re an idiot,” Lydia said roughly, “just because we don’t show our affection to each other as much as they do doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other as intensely. Yes Stiles and Derek’s bond runs deeper but did you ever stop and ask yourself why.” Boyd shook his head and Lydia scoffed at him. Greg shook his head at her and she shot him a dirty look, he coward in submission and Lydia smiled triumphantly.

“Lydia be careful what you tell them.”

“They need to understand,” Lydia said sharply and looked at everyone, “we need a pack meeting right now. Send everyone a message to be here in thirty minutes without their kids. Obviously Stiles and Derek don’t need the message to be sent to them but you better all pray that this goes according to plan.”

The pack all contacted one of the couples and twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the lounge room and looking towards Lydia expectantly. “How many people know exactly how deep Stiles and Derek’s bond goes?” Scott and Allison put up their hands but Lydia figured they’d already know.

“Lydia,” Scott warned and she gave him a deadly look, “okay but just know Stiles might be unhappy that you’ve told them. They wanted to keep it secret for a reason.”

“They need to know so they fucking leave them alone,” Scott nodded and Lydia sighed loudly, “okay because Stiles is a spark their bond is much stronger and completely different than the regular mating bond. They are physically tied to each other. They can feel each other’s distress and emotions constantly, why do you think this bothers them so much because they both feel it double the amount?” She paused and didn’t know if she should go into the next bit of information. “If one of them dies the other will too. Whatever happens to the one of them will happen to the other. If they don’t touch then they feel anxious and obviously they deal with that by having a lot of sex.”

“You can’t be serious,” Isaac said sharply.

“Stiles’ spark acts as a bind to them,” Scott said and everyone turned to look at their alpha, “I was with them when Deaton told them exactly what bonding with a spark did. Derek didn’t care and still mated with Stiles, he’d rather die than be without Stiles and being able to mate with him. You might not understand all of it and Lydia and I are not going into it.” Lydia went to argue and Scott flashed red eyes at her causing her to submit. “I forbid you to tell them anything else.”

“Scott,” Allison said and he looked at her sharply.

“No, if they want to know anything else then they need to ask Stiles and Derek. We shouldn’t have even told them this,” Scott was pissed and everyone could see it. “Now when they get back I expect everyone to apologise to them and make this better. This is their house and if they chose to kick you out I will help enforce it.”

“Alright now everyone needs to be nice,” Allison said and glared at everyone, “and that means you need to be nice to everyone.”

“We’ll try,” the pack replied and Allison stood up. She looked at Scott and he got the message, he followed her out of the house and Boyd breathed a sigh of relief, he hated when Allison yelled at everyone even more so than when Erica yelled at him. He felt like a child getting scolded by a parent and he hated that.

“She’s right you know.” Boyd stated.

“Oh shut up you just feel like a naughty child.” Kira said sharply.

“Damn right,” Nate said and everyone started laughing. “I hate when Allison gets cross. It’s like another parent telling you off and she has the disapproving look down pat.”

“She had it in high school too,” Lydia said and it broke every bit of tension as they laughed. The rest of the afternoon was spent planning how to apologise to Stiles and Derek when they returned. It wasn’t going to be easy especially with Allison and Lydia breathing down their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter but I needed the tension for a later chapter so that it worked.


	4. Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek fight with the pack and discuss building their own property, Stiles being a little shit takes down the sound-proofing so the entire packs hears them while having sex, also Erica goes into labour and it's not who she expects to come to her aid and give her a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unbeta'd so if there's any fuck ups it's my fault entirely.

_4 months to go_

Erica was flicking through the baby book, they still hadn’t agreed on a name yet and they needed too especially now that she could have the baby at any moment. They needed to come up with some viable suggestions now and not joke about it anymore, they hadn’t been able to agree for months and every suggestion they made they got into an argument over. “Boyd, we can’t keep joking about it we need a few name options now.”

“Every name that I’ve said you absolutely hate and have shut down straight away. Not my fault you don’t like the names I’ve suggested.”

“That’s because the names you’ve said are stupid,” she retorted sharply.

“You can’t keep shutting down everything that the pack says.”

“They don’t get a say it’s our child and we’ve got to figure it out,” she said and put her hand over her stomach protectively. She was unhappy that they were making suggestions, it was her child and she should be the one to make the decisions regarding it and no one else. “We need to start being serious together. Write a list of names and we’ll compare them, if we have any over lapping then we can discuss them and make a decision together.”

“Alright,” Boyd said and got two pieces of paper so that they could write a list. They were supposed to be making progress but Boyd was staring at a piece of paper wondering what names would go with his last name, it was difficult and right now it was proving even more so than normal. “Why is our last name so difficult?”

“Why was your last name so difficult?” Erica said and jotted down the names that actually made sense with Boyd’s last name. “Vernon this is silly. I can only come up with a handful of names that actually sound decent.”

“Keep trying and if that’s it then they’re the names we’ll choose from.”

“You make this difficult,” Erica said through gritted teeth.

She continued brainstorming names and only wrote down two more names. She frowned and looked up when the front door opened, Stiles and Derek came walking in and paused when they saw the couple sitting on the couch.

“Morning,” Stiles nodded and took Derek’s hand leading him into the kitchen. They hadn’t been at the house for a week and when Stiles entered the kitchen he froze, it was a mess, there were plates and dishes everywhere he looked and he felt his heart speeding up in panic at his house being dirty.  “You are all fucking pigs,” he yelled and stormed out of the kitchen, “fucking clean up after you fucking finish using something.” He heard doors open and he knew he had accidentally taken the soundproofing off in his anger.  “You are fucking disgusting human beings. I didn’t come home from a blissful week away to clean your shit up and I refuse to do it. Get your asses into the fucking kitchen and clean it right now.”

“Stiles,” Lydia said and looked at him.

“Do not even go their Lyds,” he said angrily, “this proves that you’re all fucking useless and I am not going to be a little slave anymore. Fuck all of you guys.” He stormed back through the house and slammed the front door, everyone turned to look at Derek and he shrugged before walking out of the house after his mate. He was walking through the woods and Derek followed him until he stopped at the little lake and sat down looking at the calm water.

“So not the homecoming we were expecting?” Derek said and sat down next to his mate, Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder and the older man wrapped his arm around his back.

“We need to build our own house,” Stiles said softly, “we need it to be close to our lake but not too close that the cubs can get there and drown.”

“We will never let them out of our sight,” Derek said and kissed the side of his head, “our own house does sound good though. We need the space and I think you’ve had enough of living with the pack members already.”

“This is too much,” Stiles said and looked at Derek, “the house was a right off. I can’t live like that and if the pack wants to live in a mess then they can do it themselves because I’m not cleaning up after them. It’s not my job and when they have kids I’m going to be expected to clean up after them too.”

“Stiles, you don’t have to do things that you don’t want to do especially when you’re pregnant and expecting cubs,” he sighed and looked around, “having an alpha living with you they can force you to help but a house full of beta’s can choose whatever they want to do and it can get intense.”

“I understand that their family but I can’t do this much more,” Stiles whispered and looked back towards the shimmering water, “I need to get Scott to come around and alpha them into cleaning up after themselves. Erica can’t use pregnancy to be lazy, I’m pregnant but I’m still doing things and that’s what’s important. She’s just being a lazy slob and expecting everyone else to pick up after her, when she has the baby she’s going to be in for a rude shock because she’s going to have to pick up after a baby, clean it, feed it, and look after it.”

“We are more prepared.”

“Yes, we chose this. It wasn’t an accidental pregnancy and then we had to live with it. We wanted these babies and we’ll care for them better than we care for ourselves.”

“Thank god,” Derek said and kissed his head.

“Can you hear them from here?”

“They’re arguing about baby names,” he shook his head and looked at Stiles, “the other six are fighting about who’s cleaning and who’s apologising to you.” Stiles snorted. “None of them want to be the one to apologise.”

“Can we go to the loft tonight?” Derek nodded and Stiles sighed softly, “They suck.”

“Yep.”

“Have they decided a name yet?”

“Erica likes Alexander and Boyd likes James.” Stiles nodded slowly and relaxed against Derek’s side. “I personally think Alexander Boyd sounds better than James Boyd.”

“They both sound alright to me,” he looked at the little ripples moving over the water and shivered when the wind reached them. He hadn’t thought it was going to be quite that cold when he went here, Derek noticed and stood up pulling Stiles with him, they walked back to the house and headed straight up to their rooms. “Hmm should I remove sound proofing for the time being and scar them with sex. It’s what they deserve.”

“You’re a menace.”

“You love me for it,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek cheekily.

“That I do and only god knows why.”

“Fucker,” he walked towards Derek and placed his hand around his neck, “you should show me how good you can fuck.”

“Stiles,” Derek growled and his eyes flashed blue, “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Never! I’m going to save you.”

“You already have babe.” Derek kissed his mate firmly and the boy melted into him, he sank into his mate and felt whole again after such a shitty morning.

They kissed deeply and Stiles felt himself being pulled into his horniness, it wasn’t hard to arouse him at the moment and this was no different. He hated being pregnant, one frigging touch and he was ready to jump Derek so hard and fast. It wasn’t normal but he absolutely loved it and so did Derek, he liked being able to torture Stiles with touches and to entice him into coming to bed with a touch or even just a look.

He pushed Stiles’ shirt up and the boy shivered at the contact, he hadn’t expected it so suddenly, he loved the feeling of Derek’s hands on his body but sometimes he didn’t expect it to happen so fast, Derek liked to tease the shit out of his boy and take his time unwrapping him and touching his skin, this was different and Stiles moaned as Derek’s hands skimmed over his back again and cupped his ass pulling them against each other so they could feel each other’s hard length.

“Don’t tease me this time please,” Stiles pleaded and Derek chuckled darkly.

“This is only the beginning my love,” Stiles shivered at the words as Derek pulled the shirt completely off his body. His torso was exposed while his bottom was covered, Derek’s entire body was still clothed and that made it so much more erotic already. “I’m going to torture you slowly Stiles and make this so good for you.”

“Fucking hell.”

“You’re going to fucking enjoy it baby boy,” Stiles nodded and Derek walked him back towards their bed. Stiles landed hard against the covers and Derek followed him down, he was already licking over Stiles’ clavicle and he moaned softly. “I’m going to see how many times I can make you come before I’m inside of you.”

“No that’s torture.”

“It’s a torture you deserve my boy.”

“No I don’t,” he groaned as Derek licked over his pulse point, “damn it Derek.” He thrust his hips up and Derek ground down against him causing Stiles to cry out, he could already feel the orgasm creeping up on him, if Derek continued to move against him then he was going to cum already. “I-I oh my god I’m going to cum already.”

“Do it,” Derek whispered in his ear and ground down on Stiles hard causing him to moan loudly, “I want you to cum for me Stiles.”

“No not yet,” he cried and Derek saw a tear leak out from the corner of Stiles’ eye.

“Yes,” he demanded and slammed their hips together hard. Stiles screamed when he came and Derek smirked down at him, he watched as the pleasure disappeared from Stiles’ face and he opened his eyes to look at his fiancé. “Good boy,” Derek said and kissed him softly. Stiles wrapped a hand around his neck and held him tightly as they kissed slowly, he liked slow languid kisses after he had an orgasm and Derek knew this.

“Derek.”

“Shh baby,” he said and nuzzled into the side of his neck, “you’re going so good my boy.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Derek kissed him again softly and Stiles moaned. The afternoon went on this way with Derek slowly torturing Stiles until he had an orgasm and then kissed until Stiles got hard again. After the third orgasm he finally got lube on his fingers and stretched Stiles open for his hard cock, he talked him through it and Stiles screamed as his fourth orgasm was ripped out of him. He was breathing heavily when Derek finally sank into him and it caused Stiles to shiver at being filled so well by his fiancé’s big cock. “So good baby.”

“Fuck Derek,” he moaned as Derek pulled out slowly and thrust back in just as slow. He groaned and dug his nails into Derek’s shoulder, he turned his hips up to allow Derek to slide into him even deeper, Derek groaned and gripped Stiles’ thighs and bent his legs further. “Not too far Der,” he moaned when Derek pushed increasingly hard.

“Sorry,” he let Stiles’ legs go and pulled out, “turn over.” Stiles did as told and went to all fours, Derek gripped his hips and slid back into his mate, and Stiles groaned and dug his fingers into the sheets. “I’m sorry,” Derek kissed his back as he continued to move in and out at a steady pace. Stiles gasped when he grazed over his prostate and pushed back into his mates next thrust. “I forget that sometimes you can’t take as much,” he said and kissed down Stiles’ neck and shoulders.

Stiles moaned as Derek continued to thrust slowly in and out, they hadn't gone so slow in months and Stiles was starting to get frustrated even though he had already cum four times. “Derek please I need to cum again.”

“No, not until it’s time to finish,” he said and kept fucking in and out of his mate causing him to squirm and moan, “keep letting the pack hear you Stiles. I want them to know how much pleasure I give you.”

“The sound proofing,” Stiles groaned, “I forgot to put it back up when we really got into it.”

“I know,” Derek punctuated with a hard thrust causing Stiles to moan loudly, “I can hear them talking about us and how we’re going for so long and how none of them can do that.” He continued to thrust into Stiles slowly, he was determined to make love to him the entire time and not speed up and make it go faster because they weren’t going to get satisfaction out of it. “You are so good Stiles.” He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up so he was sitting in front of Derek with his back to his chest, he kissed the back of his neck again while he continued to thrust slowly into his mate, Stiles moaned softly and turned his head to capture Derek’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Stiles said and put one of hands on the back of Derek’s neck to keep him in place. He started nibbling on Stiles’ neck again and the boy sighed happily and continued to let Derek move into him ever so slowly. He wasn’t going to rush this, he was enjoying it now and wasn’t going to deny it. “This feels so good baby.”

“I’m starting to feel it building. Can you feel it baby?”

“Yes,” Stiles moaned and moved his hips down when Derek thrust up, “so close.”

“My wolf is starting to come through,” he growled softly and bit into the soft skin of Stiles’ neck. “I’m going to bite you hard when it’s time. I’m sorry for that in advance.”

“It’s okay,” he said as Derek continued to move within him, “I’m so close Der.”

“Me too,” he groaned and felt his knot start to swell. He pulled Stiles down roughly and shoved his knot through the tight ring of muscle, Stiles screamed as his orgasm was ripped out of him, Derek howled and sank his teeth into Stiles’ neck while he spilled his seed inside of him. He continued to hold on to his mate’s throat while he continued to orgasm sporadically and Stiles slumped against his chest. “You’re such a good boy Stiles.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” They both collapsed to the bed and Derek held Stiles tight to his chest while his knot stayed locked inside of him, he kissed the back of Stiles’ neck and licked over the bite mark while it healed slowly. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms some time later and both slept so peacefully for the first time in a month since they had lived in this house.

***

Boyd kissed Erica’s forehead and her eyes fluttered open slowly. “I’ve got to go in to work for a few hours. There’s an emergency and I’m the only one who can fix it apparently.” Erica nodded and snuggled back into the pillows. “Please don’t have this baby without me while I’m gone.” Erica was already asleep and Boyd shook his head at her fondly, he put on his jacket and walked out of the still sleeping house. It was early and he wasn’t meant to be at work, he was on paternity leave and wasn’t due back until after the baby was born. He had to go though and that pissed him off more than anything but he had to do it or he wouldn’t have a job to go back too.

Erica awoke several hours later and looked for her husband sleeping next to him, she frowned when she found the bed cold and empty. She shrugged and got out of bed slowly, everything was slow when you were about to burst and she couldn’t wait until this baby was out of her. Stiles was lucky he could decide at any moment if he wanted to evict the children growing inside of him and they’d come out as full grown healthy babies. She wanted that power.

She walked into her bathroom and used the toilet before heading downstairs to get some food. She stretched to get a bowl from the cupboard and felt a warm sensation running down her leg. Fuck, she just peed herself, she thought and looked around worriedly hoping no-one saw that. She walked to the hall cupboard to get a mop and groaned when a sharp pain went through her stomach, she gripped the kitchen bench and breathed through the pain.

She didn’t pee herself, she thought, her water broke and she was going to have this baby in a matter of hours. Erica didn’t even remember having contractions before this and she tried to think, she might not have felt the small ones because she was a werewolf and now that they were going to get worse and closer together was she feeling them.

“Boyd,” she screamed and looked down at the puddle on the floor. It needed to be cleaned up before any of the pack woke up and saw it. “Boyd.” Stiles came running into the kitchen and looked at her with wide eyes and then down at the puddle on the floor. “Do not say anything asshole.” She gripped the edge of the counter and breathed while a contraction passed. “Where’s Boyd?”

“He was called in to work. He said he told you and asked us to watch you,” Stiles panicked, “Derek we need you.” Derek came thundering down the stairs and paused when he saw Stiles holding Erica and telling her to breathe. “Get the car, her water’s just broken and try to get in contact with Boyd A.S.A.P.” Stiles helped Erica walk through the house and to get into the back of Stiles’ new Jeep, Derek wanted him to be safe and had forced Stiles to get rid of his powder blue baby.

“He needs to be here,” she whined while Stiles made her comfortable in the backseat. “I can’t have our baby without him.”

“Shh, Derek’s going to call one of the wolf’s to go and get him,” Stiles said confidently and Derek nodded. He dialled Scott and waited for the alpha to answer, Deaton would let him go for this very valid reason and Derek needed him right now.

“Scott,” Derek said as soon as he answered, “you’ve gotta go find Boyd. Erica’s water just broke and we’re rushing her to the hospital. Go and get Boyd from work because he can’t hear his phone and he needs to be there for the birth or Erica is going to kill him.” Scott must have given a good answer because Derek hung up and looked at Stiles in the rear view mirror. “He’s going to get Boyd now and he’ll meet us at the hospital.”

“I need him,” Erica said softly.

Stiles took her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Until he turns up you’ve got Derek and me,” he said breaking through her panic, “we’re not going to leave you. You understand me.”

“Yes,” she said and breathed through her next contraction. Stiles counted with her and she nodded when the contraction ended and she was able to breathe properly again. Stiles continued to talk to Erica while they finished the drive to the hospital, Stiles helped Erica get out of the car and helped her into the emergency department, Melissa came running over to them and looked at Erica.

“This woman is having her baby,” Melissa announced and several doctors rushed over to them, “Stiles where’s Boyd?”

“Scott’s getting him from work,” he said and looked at his mother, “can we stay with her until he gets here?” Melissa nodded and they all walked into the room with Erica and the nurses. “Please bring him straight here when they get here because Erica is seriously freaking out without him.”

“Alright,” Melissa said and nodded at Erica. “Good luck Erica and I’ll bring your husband to you as soon as he arrives.”

“I need him now.”

“He’s not here now sweetheart.”

Stiles knew this was the mating bond, she was freaking out because Boyd wasn’t near her when she needed him the most, it was a common thing for mates, Stiles often felt overwhelmed when Derek was gone and he needed him desperately. He would sympathise with Erica and could understand everything she was going through, if she needed someone to lean on then he was going to be it, he could give her that until Boyd arrived and she had her mate back.

“Come on Erica,” he coaxed softly, “you remember what I said.” She nodded and he smiled. “You’ve got me here until Boyd shows up.” He took her hand and Melissa smiled before slipping out of the room, he talked to her through her contractions and she smiled at him relieved to have the company. “I know you’re scared Erica but he’ll be here soon.”

“I’m here,” Boyd said and rushed through the door. Stiles stood up and walked out of the room, Derek was sitting in the waiting room talking to Scott and he stood when Stiles approached.

“Are you good?” Stiles nodded and Derek kissed him softly. “Do you want to go home or wait?”

“Home,” he yawned and looked back to the hospital room, “I’m tired and need a nap.”

Boyd took Erica’s hand just as the doctor told her she needed to start pushing. “Asshole you almost missed it,” she said through gritted teeth as she pushed. “I did not want Stiles to be here when it’s our child.”

“Hey he kept you calm,” Boyd said and Erica growled at him, “Gees calm down and keep pushing.”

“I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth,” she snarled and pushed again when the doctor told her too.

“I can see the head,” the doctor announced and Boyd peeked around the sheet to look, “come on Erica just a little more. One big push.” She pushed hard and the doctor patted her leg softly. “Okay just rest for a minute the head is out.”

“Oh my god baby,” Boyd said and held onto her hand tightly, “you’re doing so well.”

“Shut up I’m going to kill you,” she snarled and the doctor looked at them both in shock.

“One last big push Erica,” the doctor said loudly. Erica pushed and sighed when she finally felt the pressure release. “Very good Erica. You’ve got a very healthy little boy.” Erica sighed when she heard their child start screaming blue murder. “A healthy set of lungs. Ten fingers, ten toes. He weighs 8lbs 7oz and is 51cm long.”

“I want to hold him,” Erica said and looked at Boyd with panicked eyes.

“Hold on sweetheart,” the doctor said and looked at the nurse seeing to the baby, “you’ve got one more big push coming. Alright. I need you to push.” Erica knew this was coming, passing the placenta was the last part and she knew a lot of mother’s died during child birth at this very point. “Good girl Erica. You’ve done fantastic.”

“Can I hold my baby now?” She asked and the doctor nodded. Boyd passed Erica their son, and she smiled when she looked at him, he had dark skin and beautiful blue eyes like his mother. “We still have to agree on a name.”

“What do you like?”

“Alexander James Boyd,” she said and looked up at her husband.

“Sounds perfect. Welcome to the world little Alex.”

“He’s going to be so loved.”

“By us and the pack,” Boyd confirmed and kissed his wife tenderly.

“I’m sorry about what I said,” Erica started and Boyd went to interrupt her but she didn’t let him, “you know I didn’t mean a word of them.” Boyd nodded and kissed his wife again, he put his arm around her shoulder and sat down and looked at their child. “We made a very beautiful child.”

“So cute,” Boyd said and continued to stare at their child, “god how did we get so lucky?”

“You almost didn’t see it,” Erica said sleepily and continued staring at their child. “You could have missed the entire thing and I would have been stuck with Stiles.”

“He’s a good man,” Boyd said and looked at the waiting room knowing Derek could hear him, “we’ve been too hard on him and he doesn’t deserve it. We’ve got to be nicer to him in the future, Derek is still an alpha to us and we’re not treating his mate very well.”

“Stiles will get over it,” Erica said and continued to stroke over their son’s cheek. Boyd shook his head and stood up abruptly, Erica turned to look at him and he walked out to tell the pack the good news about their son and what they decided to name him. “Vernon, why are you so worried about protecting Stiles now?”

“They’re planning to build their own house to get away from everyone. I followed them the day Stiles stormed out and heard them talking, they’re leaving because they don’t like how poorly the pack has been treating Stiles and they want their own space and don’t want to be around the pack anymore.” He turned back to look at his wife. “I am not giving either of them a reason to hate me and not want to be around me anymore.”

“Batman would never ignore me.”

“Are you sure about that?” He said and opened the door before walking out and leaving Erica alone with their baby. Erica looked down at Alex and frowned, she was glad that the doctors and nurses were no longer in there because this was embarrassing especially when it should be a joyous moment. She felt like shit now that it was all starting to sink in and she needed to apologise to everyone involved in this situation.

Boyd came walking back in and Erica looked at him with wide eyes. “Everyone’s gone home and will wait for us until we get home. They don’t want to sit around in a hospital wing, Stiles is starting to get tired and crabby, he needs to go and rest. They’re starting to plan the wedding and Stiles is feeling overwhelmed already. Thank god he’s got Lydia and Allison to help him.”

“I need to apologise.”

“Do it when we get home? Now is not the time.” He said sharply and looked over at the door where he knew the pack was still standing, Derek could hear this conversation but Stiles couldn’t and he was thankful for that. “Derek and Scott have given us a week’s reprieve and then we’re going to discuss this in the pack and get it all out on the table.”

“I can deal with that.”

“Good.”

Erica and Boyd sat their looking at their baby and she finally felt a peace settle over her, she had her child and she was extremely happy. Once the pack worked out their problems then they were all going to be happy, she hoped that this apology will stop Stiles and Derek moving out and keep the pack together because she couldn’t lose one of her best friends.

“Everything will be fine Erica,” Boyd said and she looked at him, “stop worrying and everything will be dealt with in a week.”

“Okay,” she nodded and they both relaxed into the hospital bed looking at their son, “he’s beautiful. We can admire that.”

“Yes we can.” They both smiled and sat their watching their little boy, she had a lot to learn and would be moved into a room for a night so they could learn everything they needed too. It was going to be good for their little growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes knotting again. I like it. Anyway I am finding more time to write this so the updates should come faster. I hope you enjoy it. Comments and feedback is always welcome. This could also be turning into a trilogy because that's the way I roll.


	5. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this chapter without giving too much away. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Derek confesses something to Greg and they talk to the pack about it.

_3 ¾ months to go_

Greg walked towards home, the pack was helping Stiles with wedding plans and he and Derek had gone on a run. His family was coming over and having a meeting with Scott and organising the terms which came with him marrying into the pack. Overall it just meant they’d be allies and could call on each other whenever the other deemed it necessary; the mates looking after children didn’t have to come when called upon. It wasn’t required but none of them would ever let their mates travel without them.

“So are you prepared for the wedding Lydia is going to throw you?”

“No,” Derek said honestly and looked at the house, “she wants Stiles to go into town and get married in the church. One things for sure it’s not us and two he’s pregnant and will be judged and turned into a science experiment. I’m not letting that happen to my mate.”

“You really think Stiles will agree to that anyway,” Derek shook his head and sat down on the front porch

“A lot has happened with us and we didn’t start out the conventional way. I don’t think anyone has told you that, we got cursed by some witches and that was how we mated, we kept it secret for almost a year and the pack didn’t know. How could we tell them that we mated accidentally and that I never intended for it to happen? Eventually it came out and people weren’t happy especially Scott.”

“It’s his best friend what did you expect,” Greg said like he knew it was the right thing to say to a friend, “people like knowing what’s going on and when they can’t figure it out they take it badly.”

“Oh he wasn’t impressed. We thought John was going to be the one to take it bad but he just accepted it and welcomed it; he yelled at Erica coz he had asked her and she didn’t tell him the truth. He found us sleeping together,” Greg looked scandalised and Derek knew his choice of words had gotten him, “seriously it was just curled up together sleeping. We don’t have sex all the time despite what the pack says.”

“Okay.”

“Fine we have sex every day but that’s what a healthy in love couple does and we’re not ashamed of it. If others don’t have sex as much as us, then they should be evaluating their relationships because something is obviously quite wrong.”

“It’s not that we don’t have sex as much, it’s the fact that you guys have sex on every surface in the house and that makes some of us uncomfortable, I choose to ignore it because it’s none of my business and I lived with my parents and they did the same thing. Others can’t ignore it because they don’t know what to make of it because they haven’t experienced it.”

“What do you mean?” Derek looked towards the house.

“Seriously Scott didn’t grow up with both parents. Lydia’s parents have slept in separate rooms since she was a child. Isaac was raised by an abusive father and never saw the love that he needed to see. Erica grew up sick with her parents fighting. Boyd was ignored completely in favour of his younger siblings. Everyone other than Scarlet and I have grown up in broken families and never experienced the open loving that comes from a mated pair.”

Derek understood that and he felt terrible for them, he never intended to make them uncomfortable and cause any of them pain because they hadn’t experienced love as much as the others. “My mother always taught me that you had to love openly with your mate or the bond wasn’t as strong, maybe it’s a part of the reason why Stiles and I are so connected and why some of you aren’t.”

“What do you expect us to do? Have a gang bang in the middle of the lounge room?” Derek raised his eyebrow and Greg flushed knowing where this was going. “Oh hell no, you can’t ask any of us to do that and you can’t expect Stiles to want to do that.”

“It will make everyone more comfortable with our situation,” Derek said quickly and looked at the house, “if we’ve all been in an intimate situation with each other then it won’t be uncomfortable anymore. I’m not asking anyone to sleep with someone else’s mate just to engage in sex in the same room.”

“No one will go for that,” Greg shook his head and they both stood up and walked to the house.

“Never know until I ask and I know Stiles will want to do it especially if it will help the pack stay together. I’ve put in planning permits to build another property on this land and they got approved yesterday, building starts in a few months and then we’re gone to our own house. We don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable anymore and we’ve determined that we’re going to do this because it’s the right thing to do.”

“You’re leaving us,” Derek nodded and opened the front door. He was overwhelmed by Stiles’ panicked scent and he went tearing through the house towards the kitchen, Stiles looked up with wide eyes and Derek saw the girls surrounding him and showing him different designs. “Oh my god.”

“Derek,” Stiles said and pushed back from his seat. Derek hugged him tightly when he came into the circle of his arms and kissed his shoulder tenderly. “They’re trying to make our wedding some spectacle.”

“Guys, we want a small wedding under the trees of the backyard and none of this fucking fanfare. Did you even listen to Stiles’ suggestions or did you just bamboozle him with your ideas?” He turned his best dad glare onto all of the pack members and they cringed before shaking their heads like guilty children. “Seriously it’s our wedding and the only opinion that should matter is mine and Stiles’. Get your act together and do the right thing assholes.”

“Hey calm down Derek,” Greg said finally speaking up. He knew the girls were going too far but he couldn’t let him speak to them like that either. “They got caught up in the moment and weren’t thinking properly but that doesn’t mean that you get to speak to them like shit either.”

“Alright I’m sorry.” He looked at Stiles still clinging to his shirt front and kissed his forehead softly. “I love you.”

“Oh my god get a room,” Erica said loudly and Greg shook his head. These girls weren’t making the situation any better, Derek looked at him and he nodded. Maybe they did need to do this to make it less uncomfortable for the pack, Derek was right and Greg was going to agree to it but he had to get Lydia to go along with it. “We’re fucking sick of your PDA all the time.”

“I have a proposition for the pack to make this a lot less uncomfortable around here. You’re still going to have to put up with us for the next eight months and we won’t change our ways, once our house is built then you’ll never have to witness our sickening displays ever again because we won’t be here.”

“You’re moving out,” Allison said and Stiles nodded slowly, “why?”

“We’re sick of being judged and disgusting our pack because we’re in love,” Stiles said sharply and Erica looked guilty.

“So what’s the proposition?” Allison said and looked at Derek again. She shot a curious look to Greg and he shrugged acting like he didn’t know anything, half of the pack members had seen his nod and knew that Derek had talked to him about it.

“We all have sex in the same room at the same time,” Derek said and the girls all blushed bright red. Derek looked down at Stiles and saw his little mate nod, it wasn’t noticeable to the pack members but Derek knew what to look for. “It will help it be less uncomfortable if you walk in on us and it will ultimately cement your bond.”

“How?” Lydia asked and looked to Greg to answer.

“Wolves and other animals are territorial,” the girls nodded, “animal’s general instinct is to mate in front of their pack or clan or whatever to show everyone that they belong to them. It’s an act of dominance but to also show to everyone they’ve got a mate and don’t care where they mount them. Derek’s more wolf than all of us because he can fully shift and likes showing the pack exactly who his mate is.” Greg paused and looked at Lydia again. “It’s an instinct for born wolves.”

“So you want to do it?” She asked and he nodded. “It’s weird Greg.”

“Why do you think the same pack members haven’t caught them having sex a second time?” Greg said and pointed towards them. “Once Derek realises that they’ve been seen by a certain person he doesn’t need to do it again in front of them.”

“Can you stop talking about him like he’s an animal now?” Stiles said and Greg nodded. “Thanks. I’ve known what this had been about from the start and really it was never meant to offend anyone. We just have a need and both of us are all for fulfilling that particular need; I think I feel it because of Derek but I don’t care. He’s my mate and I’ll do anything for him. Isn’t that what mates are meant to do?”

“So you’re saying that I should do this because Greg wants to,” Lydia said and looked at Stiles with narrowed eyes.

“You can do whatever you want because you’re a banshee,” Stiles retorted.

“And you’re a human.”

“Not so much anymore,” Derek said and looked at Stiles again. He smiled and flashed his eyes at Derek. “He’s more a hybrid now. Can’t fully turn because of the spark but can use certain werewolf abilities thanks to me.”

“Who knew that all of this could happen because of a mating bite?” Erica said and looked at the pair standing before her. “I don’t believe you.”

“Derek bites me every time we have sex,” Stiles said and pulled down his collar, “do you see any fresh bite marks on my skin? You all know we have sex every day so they must be there somewhere right especially when he breaks skin and licks blood away.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’ve developed the ability to heal,” he said and looked at Derek again. Derek nodded and Stiles flashed everyone his bright blue eyes, he killed innocent people when possessed by the Nogitsune and always suspected that his eyes would be blue like Derek’s. “We’re still figuring it out as we go.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to their whiskey brown. “We don’t know if it’s for the fact that I often bite Derek back and taste his blood. Deaton and I are figuring it out. There’s not many documented sparks and it would be even rarer for one to mate with a supernatural creature. This is a first for everyone and what we learn will be put out there for others to find without our names of course because I don’t want that weirdness in my life.”

Derek looked at his mate fondly and Stiles smiled up at him tenderly. He kissed his mate softly and Derek smiled, the pack still wasn’t use to Derek smiling all the time and that Stiles had lost some of the relentless energy since mating with him. They really did bring out the best in each other and the pack could respect that but they still couldn’t wrap their heads around what they were hearing.

“So how does this help us exactly?” Allison said.

“If we have sex with everyone we’ll be less likely to want to fuck all over the house,” Derek said crudely and Stiles tried to hide his snigger. “Discuss it with your partners and get back to us.”

“This is super weird,” Kira said and looked at the others. All of them nodded except for Scarlet. “Why aren’t you finding this weird Scarlet?”

“I live in a family of shape shifters,” she looked at Derek and nodded, “we all have a different shape and usually find a mate that’s similar in strength and character. I’ve seen how animalistic my family can be and mating in front of everyone has always happened in our family; I see it as normal and expected it to happen before hand with everyone.”

“So why do we have to have sex too? Can’t you just do it in front of us and be done with it that way?” Lydia said sharply.

“Because this is a mating ritual thing, people who have a partner or are mated themselves will get driven nuts and you’ll either want to interrupt the mating to join in or you’ll want to be mated.” Scarlet said and looked at everyone standing in front of her. “I once witnessed my mated older brother walk in and get hit by it, he tried to join our parents and my father attacked him. It took three of us unmated kids to get him outside and for him to calm down. It’s easier to do it all together and get over it, most people like it and make a habit of doing it together, full moons will probably make it even better for the wolves.”

“This is crazy,” Lydia said and looked at Greg with wide eyes.

“It’s not that crazy Lydia,” Greg said softly, “I experienced similar things with my family and in the end you were only allowed there with your mate or if you weren’t mated. My parents were pretty lenient when I turned eighteen and they let us decide if we still wanted to come and if we didn’t we had to go out for the night.”

“Then I’d rather not go,” she snapped.

“Is that the reason after I watched you for a bit I was fucking horny?” Allison piped up and Greg turned to look at her. “I saw you guys and watched for a bit, in the end I made Scott take me home and fuck me the same way because I was that horny. If I had stayed there any longer would I have begged Derek to take me?”

“Probably,” Greg answered and Allison scrunched up her face in disgust. “You shouldn’t spy on them anyway.”

“I didn’t even know you were there,” Derek said and looked at Stiles, “what day was it?”

“When we dropped the kids off here for a sleepover?” Stiles flushed brightly remembering exactly what Allison had seen and everyone turned to look at him. “Oh you remember what day it was.”

“Yes,” Stiles looked at Derek who had his brow furrowed in confusion.

“The day you fucked me over the table so good.”

“Dude, we eat there.” Greg said and looked at them in dismay, he eyed the kitchen table and then turned back to look at Stiles. “Please say you cleaned it.”

“I disinfected it. God, you think I don’t keep this place clean for your sensitive noses; if I didn’t you’d smell sex in every room you went in constantly and you’d know exactly where we’ve done it.”

“Alright I believe you because I never sensed that you guys had done it in here.”

“Exactly.” He smiled and turned back to face the girls. “So now can we discuss my wedding plans and what I want to do?” They nodded and Derek looked at Greg, he nodded and they went to the lounge room to play some Xbox. Derek and Stiles still got into heated playing sessions and usually settled them by a hard bout of sex afterwards and Derek always conceded that Stiles won even when he didn’t because he wasn’t made to upset his mate.

“So Stiles is going to be a beautiful bride/groom thing?” Greg said awkwardly and Derek chuckled softly. “I don’t know what to call a male walking down the aisle.”

“I’m just excited that he’s going to be my husband. I don’t care what you call him when he’s walking down the aisle.”

“I’m going to be wearing cream,” Stiles said and the girls chuckled, “not white because let’s face it I’m not a virgin and I can’t exactly pretend to be in my condition. So I’m a fucking bride for the day.”

“That’s good,” Derek said softly and he heard Stiles laugh, “I can’t wait to marry you either way.”

“You smooth fucker,” Stiles shouted even though the pack could hear him.

“I’ll show you how smooth later,” he heard Stiles gasp and he smirked at Greg. They continued playing their game until one of them was declared a winner.

“So if we do this when do you guys wanna do it?”

“Hopefully this full moon because everyone will want sex from their mates so it will make it less awkward,” Derek said and put down his controller. He turned to look at Greg and saw him smiling. “I guess you were hoping I’d say that.”

“I was indeed,” Greg smirked and hit play on the game again. Derek picked up his controller and they continued to play Halo until the pack filtered in from work and out of the kitchen; Derek knew the girls would discuss his proposal to their mates and he wouldn’t need to bring it up again.

He turned off the game and Stiles plopped down in his lap, he reached around and stroked over Stiles’ growing stomach. They hadn’t felt them kick yet and they were both getting worried that something was wrong, Melissa had checked him out this morning and declared them both fit and that nothing was wrong with the babies. Some just took a little bit extra time before you could feel them moving around.

He kissed Stiles lightly and the pack groaned, Stiles flipped them off and continued kissing his mate. If they didn’t like it then they could leave because Stiles was comfortable and not planning to get up until it was time for him to cook everyone dinner. He rested his head against Derek’s shoulder and closed his eyes letting sleep take over.

***

Four days had passed since Derek had made his proposal known to the pack and the pack needed to decide, it was the full moon tonight and it was going to make everyone eager for sex anyway. What better reason to have sex in front of each other than when they were mindless with the need for it? Greg thought this was a good idea. He had finally convinced Lydia to do this and they were going to present their case to the rest of the pack.

They walked into the clearing where the pack decided to meet and looked at Scott; he was the alpha and decided what happened with the entire pack. If he refused them doing this then they’d have to agree and they’d sink into his power. This all came down to what Scott wanted for his best friend and what Allison demanded Scott do because she had a say in this too.

“So I know that everyone has heard the proposal and has made a decision,” Scott said and looked at the eight people standing before him. “Allison and I are going to partake but we’re not forcing anyone else to join.” He grimaced and Greg knew it was Allison that had forced this move but once Scott got involved he wasn’t going to care.

“Lydia and I are going to be involved.”

“So are me and Isaac,” Scarlet spoke up and Isaac smiled at her. She must have explained her family dynamic and Isaac was happy to do whatever his pretty little mate wanted, he really was a good person and he’d try to satisfy her in every aspect of their lives including doing this for her.

“Kira and I aren’t so sure about this,” Nate said and everyone turned to look at them, “I mean I don’t have a pack and this is strange for me but I will do whatever Kira decides so she can make up our minds.”

“We’ll do it this once and then we’ll talk about it further,” Nate nodded and looked at Erica and Boyd. They had a three week old baby to think about and Greg doubted that they’d do this right now.

“We can’t say yes until Alex is older,” Erica said and looked down at their baby, “I’m sorry but we’ll be leaving and going to stay at the loft for the next couple of days.” Scott nodded and watched as they hurried off.

“Well we might as well get this show on the road,” Scott said and took Allison’s hand. They all walked back to the house and opened the front door, Stiles and Derek were standing there smiling at the eight who had returned. “Don’t even try to be funny Stiles or I’ll kill you.” Derek growled warningly and Scott stepped back closer to Allison. “Don’t let him hurt me.”

“Then shut up,” she hissed and looked at the little set up Stiles and Derek had made in the house. She smiled at the mattresses and blankets, if they wanted privacy then they could cover themselves and no one would think anything of it. They just had to stay down here until everyone finished and then they’d be alright to continue on with their lives. “It looks nice Stiles.”

“Thanks, we wanted everyone to feel comfortable and have their own personal space if they needed it,” he gestured to the blankets and everyone nodded. Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him to the centre bed, they laid down and started kissing passionately. Derek trailed his hand beneath Stiles’ shirt and caused the younger man to moan loudly when he teased a nipple.

“Fuck, why was that so hot?” Nate said and several of the other guys laughed. Kira took his hand and they found a spot to get comfortable in, the others started peeling off and settling into a mattress around Stiles and Derek. Allison took Scott’s hand and led him to another of the beds, she positioned Scott so he didn’t need to look at his best friend and his mate if he didn’t want too. “Look at them fucking hell.”

Allison looked up and gasped when she saw that they were both already topless and touching every bit of each other that they could get. “Shit,” she pulled off her shirt and Scott growled when her breasts were exposed to everyone, she hit his arm and slammed their lips together kissing him hard. She reached down and removed Scott’s top before moving back to kiss him passionately.

“They all have so much composure,” Nate groaned and ground down on Kira, “the smell is already driving me nuts. God they weren’t lying that this would make you hornier.”

“Shh,” Kira whispered and reached up to stroke his face. He wasn’t like them and this must be affecting him so much more because it wasn’t part of his culture. “I am happy to go as fast as you need babe.” He nodded and kissed her hard, he ground down on her again and she opened her legs wrapping them around his waist. Thank god she was wearing a skirt. 

“How you going Lyds?” Greg asked and kissed down her exposed spine, he sucked a mark into her favourite spot and she moaned softly, he wasn’t past control yet unlike Nate but he was getting there and he knew it wouldn’t be long until either he was pounding into Lydia or she was riding him. “How do you want this?”

“Doggy so we can both watch them,” he nodded against her back and continued to suck marks down her spine.

“Der,” Stiles gasped when he took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. They had sex every full moon and had excellent composure, it also meant Stiles had multiple orgasms because he was so sensitive, he could feel one building but he knew as soon as he came he was going to set the others off in a frenzy. “Der, gonna come and make everyone wild,” he groaned softly as Derek moved to the other nipple. Derek bit it softly and Stiles cried out as he came between them. “Fuck.”

Nate’s head snapped up and he sniffed the air, he watched as Stiles closed his eyes and cried out with his orgasm. He snapped, his hands moved frantically as he got his fly down and pushed aside Kira’s underwear, he pushed inside her in one movement and groaned loudly. “I’m sorry,” he thrust hard and she moaned loudly. He hadn’t even finished getting them undressed before he lost control, Kira was soaking wet and he slid in and out of her easily.

Stiles watched as the first one snapped and he looked back up at Derek, Derek smirked and kissed Stiles roughly. Stiles responded eagerly and felt himself growing hard in his sweat pants, he needed to get them off soon because the wet feeling was uncomfortable and he didn’t particularly want his cum drying on his skin. “Der, pants off.” Derek growled and pulled them off of his mate, the smell was overwhelming and he flashed electric blue eyes at Stiles.

Stiles turned his head when he heard Kira scream in ecstasy and Nate groan loudly with his release, Stiles smirked and watched as they both collapsed to the ground exhausted. They rolled into each other kissing lightly and Stiles turned back to face Derek, Derek kissed him roughly and Stiles groaned when he felt his dick harden the rest of the way. “Fuck me.”

“No, you’re going to come at least two more times Stiles.” He shook his head and Derek moved to suck a mark into the tip of his shoulder, Stiles knew the torture that was about to be inflicted onto his body and he shivered in anticipation. Nate whispered something but he couldn’t concentrate on it with the pounding of his heart in his ears. “Listen to them Stiles. Concentrate on what they’re saying.” He calmed his breathing and listened to what they were saying about them.

“Look at the way he just takes it,” Nate said and Stiles was confused, “Derek tells him he’s not going to fuck him yet and he takes it so good.” Stiles loved taking it from Derek. “Gods I want to get in on that.” Derek growled at him and bared his teeth. “Or not. I’ll stay back and just watch.”

“You see how much they envy us and want what they can’t have,” he growled and moved back to suck a mark into the pulse point on Stiles’ neck. “Don’t let them heal yet.” Stiles gasped but nodded, Derek moved to suck another mark behind Stiles’ ear and it made Stiles buck up into him. “You like that don’t you baby.” He licked behind Stiles’ ear and he shivered beneath him. “Good boy.” He ground his hips down against Stiles and the explicit sound Stiles made was music to his ears. “Keep listening to them baby. They’re in for a show when you come a second time and it’s going to be from me biting you and licking you.”

“Please,” Stiles quivered and tried to concentrate on the pack surrounding him. He could also hear moaning and Greg whispering quietly to Lydia. He knew who Derek wanted him to listen to and he strained to find them.

“Look at how Derek treats him, he’s the most precious thing to him and he wants to show everyone that. Maybe I can kiss and lick you all over like that Kira,” Nate said and Stiles was kind of happy that they were giving their pack members inspiration. Derek moved to tug on Stiles’ nipple and he jack knifed up crying out Derek’s name, he doesn’t know what the pack says about that, he lowers back down to the mattress and wraps a hand around Derek’s neck holding him in place. “Fuck, we need to do this.”

“Stiles,” Derek said and he opened his eyes to look at him, “I know you’re close baby. Come on. Cum for me Stiles.” He bit lightly at Stiles’ other nipple and that was what did it for him, he screamed and came between them.

Greg’s head snapped up and he looked at where the scent was coming from, Derek was busy lapping the come up from Stiles’ stomach and he growled low in his throat. “Fuck, I wanna watch them while we do it,” Lydia said and Greg flipped her over. He thrust into her and she groaned loudly, Stiles tried to concentrate on her but his vision was fuzzy. Derek flipped him over making sure his knees were beneath him so his stomach wasn’t getting squashed and reached for the bottle of lube that they had stashed between their mattresses. “Oh god,” Lydia groaned when she saw Derek lube up a finger and trace it around Stiles’ rim.

“Lydia,” Greg groaned and continued to thrust into her hard and fast. He watched as Derek pushed a finger into Stiles and he slammed forward, he was going to time his thrusts to Derek’s finger and he watched as Derek started moving it slowly. He thrust in time and Lydia moaned softly, Derek put lube on another finger and pushed it inside of Stiles, he moaned loudly and pushed back onto Derek’s fingers. Greg continued to watch as Derek worked the second finger inside of Stiles. “Oh look at that greedy ass taking them.”

“Fuck,” Nate said and Greg turned to see Kira riding him furiously. He turned back to Stiles and Derek and started thrusting back into Lydia when he started back on Stiles’ hole stretching him wider.

“I’m going to knot you in front of everyone tonight Stiles,” Derek said and Stiles moaned wantonly when Derek pressed his fingers in again. Greg thrust faster when Derek’s fingers sped up and he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. “You’re so close again baby, I can smell it, that’s a good boy.” He thrust his fingers in and Stiles shuddered with his next release. He didn’t collapse to the ground and turned his head for Derek to slam his lips against, they both moaned loudly and Derek continued to thrust his fingers into him.

“Fuck,” Greg groaned and came inside of Lydia. He reached around and fingered her clit roughly making her scream out her release, they collapsed on the ground and continued to watch as Derek moved his fingers in and out of Stiles roughly. He added a third finger and Stiles groaned loudly, he thrust back to meet Derek’s next thrust forward and they both groaned loudly. “Gods, I can’t wait to see them fuck.”

“It won’t be long now,” Allison moaned. Stiles wasn’t going to turn his head to look at his best friend fucking his wife, that was too weird and he just couldn’t bear to do it, he felt Derek kiss his shoulder tenderly before pulling his fingers out and opening the fly of his jeans letting his cock spring out. He coated his dick with the remaining lube and Allison moaned. “God Derek you’re massive and I understand why Stiles likes you using his ass.”

“Doesn’t work like that Ally,” he said and gasped when Derek pushed into him slowly. He felt another orgasm approaching and Derek bit the tender junction of his neck causing him to clench tightly on Derek’s cock and cry out his pitiful release. He needed to rest before he could form enough cum to orgasm properly. “Oh god Derek,” he groaned when his mate finally bottomed out. Derek growled at his throat and Stiles turned his head to bare it submissively.

“You’re not below me Stiles,” he groaned and bit down on the flesh. He let go and licked over the bite mark watching it heal. “You’re my equal. My soul mate. My perfect bond mate.” He slowly pulled out and slid back into his mate, Stiles moaned and Derek reached around his chest and pulled him up so Stiles’ back was against his chest. He gripped Stiles’ chin and made him look at him before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. “I love you so much,” he whispered and kissed his mate again.

“I love you too Der.” He wrapped his hand around Derek’s neck and speared his fingers through his mate’s thick hair. They kissed passionately again and Stiles heard them murmuring around him but he didn’t care, he was on show for the pack and he was loving the feeling of it. “Please move Der.”

“Alright my love,” he moved his hands to grip Stiles’ hips and moved him up and down letting him fuck himself back onto Derek. “You set the pace and I’ll help you so your legs don’t get sore.” Stiles nodded and leant his head back onto Derek’s shoulder, he used his legs to move himself up and down on Derek’s hard length. “Doing so good baby,” he kept his grip on Stiles’ hips and made him move a little bit faster. “Do you feel it?”

“Yes,” Stiles moaned and turned his head to sink his teeth into Derek’s neck as his knot pushed past his rim for the first time. “So good Der,” he said before licking over the purple bruise before it disappeared. He pulled off of Derek’s knot and pushed back down onto the knot, Derek groaned and gripped Stiles’ hips tighter. “Fuck I love you.” Derek pulled him down hard and felt his knot slam back into his mate’s tight heat. Stiles moaned loudly and tightened his grip in Derek’s hair, he stilled and let Derek control the movement of his hips.

Derek moved Stiles’ hips in small circles and let his knot brush over his prostate on every stroke. Stiles moaned softly and Derek heard the pack gasp at their display, he continued to move his boy until he felt the orgasm building, he reached down and gripped Stiles’ cock and jerked him off until he screamed with his next orgasm. Derek roared and spilled his seed inside of his mate, he held him tightly and trailed kisses down the side of his face.

“So good,” Derek said and lowered them both to the ground, he kept his arm firmly around Stiles’ waist and looked at the pack surrounding them. “So?”

“Fucking hell,” Greg said and looked at Lydia with wide eyes. “I don’t think anyone can ever compete with that. Not even my parents are that intense and that fucking hot.”

“Good even I couldn’t look away and that’s my fucking best friend and brother,” Scott said and Stiles looked at him worriedly. “God Allison you weren’t lying when you said they were good.”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Well I don’t want to be a party pooper but Derek and I will still cum like two more times before this is small enough to go down,” Stiles said and looked at Derek, “so just be prepared. We’re not actually done.” Derek reached across and grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over them, Stiles moaned and Derek circled his hips deliberately this time. “Oh my god.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Greg pulled the blanket over him and Lydia and buried his face in her neck. “They’re going to make me fucking horny again.”

“Yep,” Lydia said and smirked at him, “will be good for me?” Greg slammed their lips together just as Stiles moaned and Derek growled quietly with their next release.

“This is going to be intense,” Nate groaned and he heard Scott chuckle, “shut up Scott.”

“Just keep fucking your mates and leave us alone,” Stiles moaned as Derek continued to force his hips to circle on his knot. “Fucker.” He turned and kissed Derek quickly, he pulled back and placed his hand over the top of Derek’s and closed his eyes letting himself relax into the mattress.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Stiles,” he whispered and nuzzled into the back of his shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss to Stiles’ shoulder and felt his mate slipping off to sleep, he shouldn’t press him too much especially since he was pregnant and it made him tired easier. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles mumbled and pressed back into his mate. Derek nuzzled into his shoulder and heard the pack start to murmur around them, they probably couldn’t believe that Stiles had fallen asleep so easy but Derek knew he’d wake up in a few hours hornier than ever and he’d ride Derek until they both shattered apart. He knew to get as much sleep as possible when Stiles slept because when he woke he was going to get jumped; he closed his eyes and sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one chapter I was nervous about but it's my own weird world so it works and pregnancy makes you do stupid things. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	6. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tries to take over the planning of Derek and Stiles' wedding making it more complicated than they want it to be.

_3 ¼ months to go_

Lydia strolled up to the pack house, she had just finished with the alterations for hers and Allison’s dresses, and she just needed to do the final measurements for Stiles to make sure his stomach fit into the shirt and trousers. She walked up the stairs to their rooms when she couldn’t find them downstairs, they couldn’t possibly be doing anything sexual right now, she hoped but she still needed to get this done. The wedding was in a week.

“Stiles,” she said and opened the door. He was sitting on the couch shirtless and Derek was running his hands all over his body. “Oh my god you guys. Can’t you do this at night time when the rest of the pack does it?” She turned around so they could have some privacy and heard Stiles chuckle lightly.

“We’re not doing anything Lyds,” Stiles said and she turned to look at them. Derek had his hand on a spot on Stiles’ stomach and was grinning like an idiot. “The babies have been kicking for hours. Come and feel.” Lydia walked over to them and Stiles grabbed her hand placing it on his stomach, she felt the little kick and grinned at the pair of them. “Doesn’t it feel incredible?”

“Doesn’t it feel weird?” She asked and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. Allison and Erica had been the only ones pregnant before Stiles and they didn’t like when people touched their stomachs, it was probably a self-conscious move and a girl thing. Lydia pulled her hand back and straightened the front of her dress; she put her notebook down on the table and looked at Stiles again. “I need to take a final measurement for your suit and make sure it will fit properly.”

“Okay, just give us five minutes,” he said and looked back at Derek. He placed his hand over the top of Derek’s and they smiled tenderly at each other; Lydia still couldn’t believe the change in both of them since they had gotten together. It had been five years and it still wasn’t normal for them to see Derek quite so happy; the grumpy wolf was gone and the pack didn’t know what to make of it. “Please Lyds. I’ll meet you downstairs in five minutes.” She nodded and Stiles watched her walk out of the room.

“I’m so happy little wolf,” Derek said and kissed him softly. Stiles turned and flung his leg across Derek’s lap, he deepened the kiss while Derek continued to roam his hands over Stiles’ stomach, he continued to kiss his mate thoroughly and Stiles sighed happily against his lips. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel like this Stiles.”

“Me either,” he said and smiled down at Derek contently. “I should go downstairs soon or Lydia will come back up and drag me down. Only one week left until I marry you.”

“We still have to talk about our last name.”

“I’m happy to change mine to Hale,” Stiles replied and Derek smiled at him, “my future husband of mine. I want to be a Hale, no hyphen names for our kids and definitely no confusing names either. I’m happy with the simple things.” He slid off of Derek’s lap and kissed him lightly again before picking up his t-shirt and sliding it over his head. “I better head downstairs now or she’ll be coming back up.”

“Alright,” Derek stood up and they walked downstairs holding hands. Lydia was in the kitchen having a glass of orange juice, Stiles sat down at the table and started flicking through her notebook with all the wedding arrangements in it. The end of November shouldn’t be too cold for them to get married outside, it was California and they were notorious for having sunny weather when it was meant to get cold. He could only hope they were that lucky for their wedding day, no rain and a little bit of sunshine.

“So we have the last minute wedding stuff to check over,” Lydia said confidently and looked at the pair in front of her, “suit size for Stiles. You don’t look like you’ve gotten any bigger than last time but just to be sure I’ve got to measure you again.” Stiles nodded and grabbed a muffin out of the cake holder on the table. “Melissa has got the cake ordered, the flowers will be delivered early the day of the wedding, and obviously the pack knows to be here.”

“Obviously,” Derek said sarcastically and Lydia turned to glare at him. “You made the stupid comment.”

“I will stab you,” she said viciously and sat down across from them while Stiles finished going through the notes.

“No, no birds or whatever other wildlife you’re planning to release,” Stiles said and crossed it out of the book, “call them and cancel. I want simple Lydia, the pack, my parents, Deaton marrying us and Derek. It’s all I want and you need to respect that.” Lydia nodded and grabbed the book and started crossing things out of it, he knew she’d still have things he didn’t want even after they had discussed it in detail and she had agreed to everything. “Why do you keep on changing things?”

“I just want you to have a memorable day Stiles.”

“It’s going to be memorable no matter what because I’m marrying the man of my dreams. It would be memorable if we had eloped and come back here already married and it would be memorable even if we married in sweat pants. It’s the people that matter and not the extravagant things that go with some weddings.”

“Alright,” she said and looked at Derek, “we see things so different.”

“When it’s your wedding you can go for the ball gown and doves being released, and the big church with grand stair cases, and a whole lot of other things but it’s not your wedding day and you have to respect what I want. I can’t do this on my own for reasons and I needed your help because I thought you’d do what I wanted Lyds.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just got carried away.”

“I understand,” he paused and grabbed Derek’s hand placing it back on his stomach, “they’re both active now. Little cubs responding to their dads discomfort.”

“They are intuitive,” Derek said and looked at Lydia, “please stop upsetting him. We don’t need him to go into labour early and risk losing the cubs.”

“Alright, no more stress. A stress free environment for Stiles,” she said and wrote it down on a piece of paper. She ripped it out of her book and stuck it to the refrigerator so the entire pack could see whenever they got food and for werewolves that was all the time. “So what are we doing for tea tonight?”

“I’m making pasta, salad and garlic bread,” Stiles said and Derek turned to look at him. “Oh come on it’s not strenuous and I’m not giving up cooking until I can’t move properly. Understand me.” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled brightly, he wasn’t going to let Derek dictate what he can and can’t do while he’s pregnant or the option of having another child goes right out the window. He wasn’t going to go through this every time he was pregnant and get babied the entire time. “You know I just throw everything in a massive pot and let it cook together.”

“I know but it still makes me worry you know.”

“It’s not like I’m picking it up to take to the table, one you wouldn’t let me and two it’s too heavy and I need a wolf to lift it. It’s like feeding a fucking army living here.” He looked at the list and frowned when he saw a name circled on it, he frowned and turned the book around to face Lydia. “Why is Josh’s name circled?” Derek growled when he heard the name of Stiles’ high school tormentor.

“I found out he worked in one of the businesses that I was going to use so I circled him so I knew not to go there,” she looked down at the book, “I knew he’d try and turn up to drop them off and torment you. He’s still not a very nice person and I didn’t want him anywhere near you.”

“If he touched Stiles I’d rip his hands off,” Derek said and looked at Stiles, “with my teeth.”

“I’m sure you would big guy,” he said and patted Derek gently on the cheek.

“Alright stop being cute now and let me measure you so I can return to the shop,” Stiles nodded and stood up. Lydia pulled out a tape measure and Stiles stood with his arms out as Lydia measured around his waist, she murmured to herself and wrote down the numbers in her notebook. “You’ve only put on half a centimetre since we measured you at the start of the month. You should be starting to put on more than that Stiles.”

“After the wedding,” he promised and looked at Derek, “I didn’t want to be too fat when we got married.”

“You’ve got to take care of the cubs Stiles.”

“Does it feel like anything is wrong with them?” He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Derek with a hard gaze. He wasn’t going to be preached to about taking care of the babies, he was the one who decided what happened with them and he was taking very good care of them. Until he was starving himself or doing something else dangerous then they could all ask him what he was doing. “You have to trust me Derek and you can’t keep babying me, we’re about to get married and we’re mates which means we’re in this together.”

“Stiles,” he started and Stiles shook his head, “no you listen to me right now. If you’ve only grown half a centimetre in a month then I am going to worry and I am going to tell you that I’m worried because that’s what we do. We worry about each other and you can’t deny that Stiles.”

“No I can’t,” he whispered and looked at Derek guiltily, “but you know what Deaton said. I control this pregnancy and I know they’re healthy and being looked after. I’m just keeping my size down for the wedding and then I’ll stop worrying about it. There’s nothing wrong with the cubs or me; I’m just controlling my size for the time being and you have to trust me with it because I know what I’m doing with my body.”

“Alright,” Derek said and looked at him sharply, “after the wedding I expect a gain of a centimetre a week.”

“Too much and I’ll go into labour prematurely,” Stiles muttered and Derek growled at him, “Don’t growl at me. I agree to anywhere between one centimetre and two centimetre’s in the month but not four centimetre’s a month. I’ll look like a whale towards the end if I put on twelve centimetre’s.”

“You’ll be my cute whale,” Derek said and Lydia fake gagged and they both looked at her before they started laughing loudly.

“Seriously let me finish measuring Stiles and then you can go upstairs and fuck each other senseless. God you’re like two parents fighting and it’s uncomfortable.” She muttered under her breath and turned back to the notes she was taking and continued measuring Stiles.

“That wasn’t a fight you know,” Stiles said and looked at Derek. “Our fights usually involve me throwing something at Derek’s head, him ducking out of the way and stalking towards me, I usually slap him and then he slams me against the wall and kiss me senseless. Then it turns into a hard fucking against the wall.”

“Sounds intense,” Lydia muttered and Stiles nodded. It fell quite as Lydia finished measuring Stiles, he dropped his arms and cupped her cheek tenderly, and she blushed and smiled at him. She knew he meant it as a thanks and nothing more, before Derek he was so attracted to her but now it meant absolutely nothing, they both had mates and knew they were better off as friends anyway. “I’m going to go back to the store now and get the suit finished. Derek, have you and the guys picked up your suits yet?”

“I’m getting them tomorrow,” he said and she nodded slowly, “we all don’t have a day off together until tomorrow and we’re going to go and try them on before the big day and make sure no more alterations need to be done. We’re fine Lydia and you need to stop worrying so much. John has a few hours off for lunch to come with us and Melissa is going to join us so she can show us her dress which she finally decided on.”

“She hasn’t shown me,” Lydia said sounding annoyed and Derek chuckled lightly, “don’t laugh. I should know what the mother is wearing.”

“You’ll see at the wedding I guess,” Derek said and looked at Stiles, “have you seen it?”

“Yeah, she sent me a few photos and asked which one I like. She looks super beautiful.” He said and got up to start getting dinner ready, he had to prepared the garlic bread and that always took a long time especially when he was making it by hand, he got out the four bread sticks, the garlic paste and butter. Derek watched as he started preparing the garlic butter and walked over to help him cut the bread for him to push the butter into.

“So I’m going and be back later,” Lydia said and they both nodded. She walked out of the kitchen leaving them preparing dinner, hopefully they weren’t caught having sex there or she would not be eating dinner that night. Lydia got back into her car and drove back towards the formal attire store and met back up with old Tommy. “Hi, I’ve got the measurements and he hasn’t changed that much so it won’t be a big change.” She passed the measurements to him and he nodded while reading them. “How long will it take?”

“Thirty minutes,” he said and Lydia nodded, “go have a coffee and come back.”

“I’ve got a few things to cancel so I’m going to drive around doing that. I’ll probably be back in an hour or two.” Tommy nodded and she smiled before leaving the shop, she was happy she had Derek’s credit card and his pin number for it. She was strictly only allowed to use it for the wedding and any food she needs while she’s out so coffee and lunch is a valid thing to get. She’d probably bring some dessert back for the pack because Stiles was going to make a delicious meal and they needed dessert to finish it off.

***

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist as he cooked at the stove and ran his hands over the curve of his stomach. He was happy in this moment and nothing was going to change that; he had the love of his life in his arms and their two children growing within his stomach. He ran his nose over Stiles’ neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent, Stiles turned his neck to the side and let Derek trail his nose down the side of his neck.

Stiles smelt safe. Of them. The pack. It made Derek feel secure in his life and he didn’t know he was missing this until he had it.

“I love you Derek,” Stiles whispered quietly and put his wooden spoon down on the bench. He turned his head and looked at his partner, Derek rubbed their noses together and Stiles crinkled it when it tickled. “You’re a big puppy I swear.”

“I’m only a puppy with you.” He said and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck again. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive Stiles.”

“Don’t be getting to sentimental now Sourwolf,” he said and rubbed his own cheek against Derek’s, “people will think the bad boy of Beacon Hill’s has been tamed.”

“I have been by you.” Stiles knew it was cheesy but his heart swelled anyway hearing those words and he turned to kiss Derek quickly. They both fell into comfortable silence, Derek continued to scent his neck and to rub his hands over Stiles’ stomach. He was so happy in this moment and Stiles knew he was the one that caused this grumpy man to turn into a gigantic puppy; the pack still didn’t see it but Stiles knew the softer side of Derek. He would always know the softer side of Derek because he knew the man to the core and not just what he wanted everyone else to see.

Stiles picked up the wooden spoon and kept on stirring the simmering sauce in front of him, with Derek’s scent enveloping him it has made the scent of the sauce bearable and he knew it was the reason why Derek had remained plastered to his back. He couldn’t have asked for a better man to share his life with and he couldn’t have asked for a better mate. This man was going to be the most important person in his life forever, the cubs would leave to have their own lives and get married but Derek would always be there and Stiles loved knowing that this was forever.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered almost inaudibly.

“You’re sweet,” Stiles whispered back just as softly.

“It’s because I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek placed a gentle kiss at the base of Stiles’ neck where it joined his shoulder before stepping away. Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled his down for a gentle kiss, he bit his lip softly before pulling away and Derek felt the blush heat his cheeks. He wanted to do naughty things to his boy but they had promised not to do it in the kitchen again. “Lydia.” Stiles said and that broke the spell right there, she waved awkwardly with her hands full and Derek went to help her.

***

Lydia finished off running the errands and walked back into the house, the smell coming from the kitchen was intoxicating and she found herself drawn to it to see what Stiles had made. She stopped when she got to the kitchen door and watched Derek wrap his arm around Stiles’ waist, he whispered into Stiles’ ear and he smiled shyly before responding just as quietly. It was rare to catch them in such a private moment and Lydia pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the scene in front of her.

She continued watching them and Derek eventually placed a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder and stepped away from him. Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck holding him close while they kissed slowly. Stiles pulled away and smiled at Derek warmly, he stroked over his cheek and Lydia saw the older wolf blush. That was definitely a first and she couldn’t wait to tease him about it.

Stiles looked up and dropped his hand when he saw Lydia standing there. “Lydia,” she waved awkwardly with her hands full of bags and Derek walked over to help her. He took the bags from the grocer and put them down on the counter. “What did you bring us?”

“I got some dessert,” she gestured to the bags and Stiles rummaged through them. She had bought meringue bowls, cream and fresh berries; she hoped that the pack enjoyed it. “I thought it would go well with your pasta.”

“It will be delicious,” Derek said and looked at everything else she had, “what’s the rest?”

“Well I picked up our dresses and Stiles’ suit. I got the rings. And some cute baby stuff for the twins. I also cancelled everything Stiles didn’t want and they’ll reimburse the money back to your credit card in the next week or so. Derek nodded and started putting away the items that Lydia had bought for dessert; he smiled as Stiles put the spoon in the sauce and brought it up to Derek to taste. “So unfair it smells amazing.”

“Tastes amazing too,” Derek replied and watched Stiles wash the spoon before dipping it in the sauce again. He held the spoon out to Lydia and she took it before shoving it straight in her mouth; she moaned when the delicious meat hit her tongue and noticed Stiles and Derek staring at her confusedly. “Well I’ve only ever heard Stiles make the noise when we’re making love.”

“Shut up,” she snarled, “you’ve been tasting this you know how good it is.”

“I can name a couple of things that are better,” Derek said and winked at Stiles.

“Gross, why haven’t you tasted this Stiles seems you’re cooking?”

“I’ve had a bit of an upset stomach while I’ve been smelling the bacon and onions cooking. I just need to avoid tasting it until I get the pasta cooked and mixed in,” he sighed and looked down at his pot of cooking meat and vegetables. “I hope it’s good because I love tasting my food when I cook and this is killing me. Does it need more salt, pepper, chili, something?” He demanded and they both looked at him.

“Stiles, just try it,” Derek said and got a spoon and dipped it into the massive pot of sauce. He held it out to Stiles and he scrunched his nose and looked at it. “You might not puke if you hold your nose and try it.”

“Okay,” he plugged his nose and let Derek feed him the meat. He chewed and noted the flavours on his tongue, it needed a touch more salt and a little bit of chili. He unplugged his nose and picked up the salt and chili and gave a little shake of each. “Thanks.” He kissed Derek on the cheek and looked at the other pot. “Can you fill it with water and put it on the stove for me?” Derek nodded and got to work. The pack usually had dinner at 7 and Derek looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30 already; the water would take half an hour to forty minutes to boil but they also had salad to eat so Stiles had planned this perfectly.

“Damn what’s that nice smell?” Greg said and walked into the kitchen. He kissed Lydia on the cheek and peered into the pot, Stiles slapped his hand hard when he tried to steal a bite and Greg looked at him in shock. “Okay I won’t have any yet.”

“So Lyds show us what you bought the babies,” Stiles said and smiled at her, “please.”

“Oh my god so I found the cutest little outfits,” she pulled out a little pink bear onesie and smiled at the pair in front of her. “Okay so I may have gone a little crazy.” She pulled out several more little outfits, a jacket with pink pants, a long sleeve dress with leggings and several little head bands. “So this is for your little girl.”

“I gathered that,” Derek said and looked at the little clothes.

“Now for you son,” she pulled out a tiger onesie, little jeans with a thick jacket, cargo pants and graphic tees, and several little beanies for their son. “Okay so this is only the first time I’ve gone shopping for them and you’ll probably get heaps more before they’re actually due. Allison, Kira and I are planning to go shopping in a couple of weeks and spoil them rotten.”

“God they’re going to have the best aunties,” Stiles said and looked at Derek, “we’ll hardly have to buy anything for the cubs when they’re born.”

“It will save me some more money,” Derek said and smiled at Stiles. They knew Derek didn’t need the money and that he was just being a smart ass to the pack, Lydia stuck her tongue out at him and Derek smiled. “Bloody hell it’s getting close and we’re going to have to start buying stuff Stiles.”

“Already have,” Stiles said and looked at him, “I used the credit cards and made a massive purchase last week. Cribs, a massive bassinette and lots of other baby items that we won’t need for ages. I got an awesome change table too and drawers so we can put everything in. Umm I don’t remember what else I’ll show you tonight of the laptop.”

“I don’t care how much you spend Stiles.”

“Good coz it will be delivered here next week and I’ll need all the help to get it inside and put together.” Derek nodded and looked at Greg, he nodded and Derek smiled at him gratefully. “I can’t wait. We still have to paint the nursery and make sure it looks good for when the baby arrives.”

“You won’t be painting anything,” Derek said and looked at him, “we’ll hire a decorator and get them to do it.”

“Okay baby.”

Lydia smiled at them and continued to watch them closely while Stiles cooked, Derek touched Stiles every few minutes and they both breathed a sigh of relief when he traced his hands over Stiles’ back comfortingly. They really were a nauseating couple but Lydia also wouldn’t change them for anything because they were really happy together and that’s all she could as for. She wanted to see Stiles and Derek happy and they were; she hoped she got to experience it for the rest of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there was no sexy times in this chapter but I wanted to write them being intimate without the sex at least once and this chapter seemed like the place to do it. I didn't want it to be full on but I wanted it to still be special and nice for Derek and Stiles. :D Thank you for reading and for the support. You're all amazing and super special to me.


	7. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's wedding has finally arrived. The countdown to the arrival of their children also grows closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me forever to post but god I've been struggling with this chapter and trying to make it perfect.

#  _3 months to go_

Scarlet loved weddings and the entire pack was looking forward to this one, many thought Stiles and Derek would have married sooner but neither of them got the memo. It took a pregnancy for them to get their act together. Everyone thought they’d come back from Stanford and they’d already be married, no one would ever tell Stiles that John was upset when it didn’t happen but now they could all see that John was ecstatic that it was happening now.

Scarlet smiled as Derek, Greg, and Scott came walking out, they were both in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. The only difference was Scott and Greg had a thin black ties and Derek had on a bow tie; they both looked handsome. The pack was dressed up in suits and nice dresses, everyone looked so good and Scarlet couldn’t wait to see photos of all of them. Allison and Lydia came walking out wearing a cream coloured knee length dresses, it was tight around the bodice and had a wispy skirt made out of sheer material, the bodice had little beads and was stunning on her.

Scott and Greg beamed when they came to stand at the front and Derek suddenly looked nervous. “He’ll be coming right down, he just wanted a moment to himself,” Allison said and Derek nodded. John got up and moved to the door so he could walk his son down the make shift aisle, the pack waited expectantly but still Stiles hadn’t come downstairs. The pack started murmuring and Derek looked extremely nervous.

“Where is he?” Derek said and started pacing in front of everyone. Stiles was only a minute late, Allison sighed and walked to the back door to wait for him. “He’s shielding himself so I don’t know what he’s feeling. This is driving me insane.”

“Buddy, he’s fine. All brides are a little late to their wedding. I waited for Allison for twenty minutes before she turned up.”

“I know,” Derek said through gritted teeth, “I was standing in your position and had to hear how worried you were that she’d run off.”

“Yes and now you’re doing the same thing after one minute.”

“Shut up or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Yeah not stopping Derek,” Scott replied trying to distract him, “what’s bothering you about him being late?”

“That he’s changed his mind and is going to run and take my cubs.”

“Okay. One, I know Stiles better than anyone and he wouldn’t do that. Two, Stiles loves you more than anything. Three, Stiles would never take cubs off of his father. And fourth, Stiles love you more than anyone else.”

“You said that twice.”

“That’s because it’s twice as true,” Scott said softly and Derek smiled at him.

“I’m going to get him and bring him down.”

“No, don’t you dare.” Scott said loudly and he turned pleading eyes to Allison because he needed the help and she knew how to fix everything.

“Someone needs to go find Stiles,” Allison said and continued to look down the hall. He was meant to be here five minutes ago and Derek was pacing outside in the garden where they had set up for the wedding. “Look he might be nervous and just needs a pep talk. Someone needs to go while we keep Derek calm.”

“I’m going to see him,” Derek growled and went to walk inside. Scott grabbed him and held him back, Derek snarled at him and tried to push him off so he could get inside to his mate. “Let me go Scott or I swear to god I am going to break your jaw.”

“I’ll go,” Scarlet announced suddenly and everyone turned to face her, “I owe him one so I can do this for him and make this wedding day happen.”

“If he’s not down in five minutes then I’m coming up.”

“I can agree to that,” Scott said and let Derek go, “you better get him down here Scarlet.”

“Good luck baby,” Isaac said and kissed her softly.

Scarlet walked past Allison who offered her a reassuring smile, she went inside and headed up the stairs to where Stiles was getting ready. She paused when she got to the door, what happens if he wanted to be alone and didn’t want anyone to talk to him. She hesitated before knocking. “What?”

“Stiles,” Scarlet said and knocked on the bedroom door again, “everyone’s waiting for you and Derek is getting jumpy.” The door opened slowly and Stiles poked his head out to look at her, he was wearing a cream coloured suit with a white shirt, you could see the slight swell of his stomach and Scarlet couldn’t wait until she was in a similar condition. “What’s wrong honey?”

“I look fat.”

“Honey, you’re six months pregnant, you look amazing,” Scarlet said and rested her hand on his stomach, “your pack loves you and Derek has never looked at you more tenderly than now and he can’t stop touching you. Come on sweetie you know you’re loved.”

“I’m just worried.”

“Your dad is waiting to give you away, Allison is your maid of honour and Scott is best man. What more could you want?”

“My mum.”

“You’ve got Melissa and she loves you just as much as your mum would.” Stiles looked at her affectionately and sat down on a chair in his room, Scarlet sat across from him and took his hand. “When they asked for someone to come talk to you I knew it should be me. You brought me here Stiles and I’m going to help carry you through.”

“You don’t need to do that Scar.”

“I want to tell you something before we announce it tonight,” she looked at him and waited for him to ask what but it didn’t come, “Isaac proposed last night and we were going to tell everyone after the wedding.”

“Oh Scarlet that’s so good.” The door flung open and Stiles looked up to see Derek standing there. “Derek,” he said wistfully and stood up to face his very angry fiancé.

“Is this where you tell me you’re leaving and taking my cubs?”

“No,” Stiles said and cupped his face, “I’m going to marry you silly. I was just having weight issues. I mean I look so fat and didn’t know how to make myself come out of this room.” Derek’s eyes softened and he kissed Stiles softly before cupping his stomach with his growing pups inside. “I love you.”

“Then stop being so dramatic and come get married. I love you no matter what weight you are and you having our children doesn’t change how much I love you. You could weigh 900 pounds and I’d still love you.”

“So not physically possible,” Stiles replied and smiled at Derek.

“Whatever,” Derek said and saw Scarlet smiling at him, “are you coming or are we fleeing the country together?”  

“Alright,” he said and smiled at his wonderful fiancé, “let’s get married. Go wait downstairs and I’ll be right there. I promise.”

“Okay,” Derek kissed him again, “if you’re not down there in a minute I am coming back and carrying you down.”

“We’re going to follow you,” Stiles said and laughed, “I just want to walk with Scarlet and have a little chat.”

“Alright,” Derek let him go and walked towards the door, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you too,” Stiles said and Derek nodded before walking out. Stiles and Scarlet came walking downstairs together and saw his father waiting by the door, Scott and Allison had returned to their spots and were waiting for Stiles to take the first step down the aisle. He turned and looked at Scarlet, she really was a nice person and he was so glad that they were friends. “Thank you for everything Scar, you knew how to make me feel better and I love you for it.”

“It’s okay,” she said and smiled at him, “just know at my wedding you’ll be standing up there with me and I expect you to talk me down from nerves.”

“Deal.” He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him happily. She walked back out to the chairs and took her seat besides Isaac, he wrapped his arm around the back of her chair and she leant easily into his side. “You ready to get rid of me dad.”

“Oh Stiles,” his dad said and looked at him, “I’ll never be ready for this day. Your mother would be so proud and I was meant to give this to you on your wedding day.” He pulled a letter out of his pocket and held it out for Stiles to take, he looked at his name scrawled on the front and froze, it was his real name and no one but his mother had called him that. “Your mother wrote you letters for the important things.”

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t allowed to give them to you until I thought you were ready. I have two more at home for you but I didn’t think you were ready until now. Read it son and you’ll understand.” Stiles nodded and slid his finger under the sealed envelope, his father must have been there when his mother wrote it and knew exactly what was said. “I’ll give you a moment.”

“Okay.” He pulled out the piece of paper and looked at his mother’s handwriting, he felt his entire heart swell just from knowing she had been thinking about his future even when she was not going to get to see it, he was glad that she was here today and going to get to join in on his special day.

_My dearest son,_

_I know I can’t be there on this special day but I want you to know that I knew exactly who you were going to marry. Derek Hale came to me in the hospital and asked for my blessing, he wanted me to know exactly what was going to happen and that you were going to get looked after. It’s what any mother wants for her son especially when you’re not going to get to see it happen._

_All I want for you is to be happy and to have the life you’ve always dreamed of, people don’t understand what it’s like to be special but you will one day, you’ll find the magic within you again and you’ll wreak havoc. I remember it when you were little and didn’t know what you had done. You had turned your hair blue and we had to dye it back._

_You and Derek will be so happy with each other and that boy is crazy for you. Never doubt for one moment that he doesn’t care for you. Never doubt that he doesn’t love you more than life itself. Never doubt that he’d put your needs first before himself. And never doubt that your love is magical and won’t be easily broken. You deserve the happiness that you can find with him and I wish you all the best._

_Love mum._

_P.S. And if you’re not marrying Derek today then you need to run now because this person is not your soul mate._

Stiles felt the tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, he looked out the door and saw Derek looking at him worriedly. He turned to his father and John walked over to him to give him a tight hug. “You’ve known that Derek was mine since I was eight and that was the reason why you weren’t angry when you found out.” John nodded and Stiles saw Derek relax over his father’s shoulder. “You should have told me earlier and this would have happened years ago.”

“You needed to grow up and live your life first before you committed to something so big.” Stiles nodded and continued to hug his father tightly, John reached down and rubbed his hand over Stiles’ growing stomach. “We didn’t think this was going to happen though. Your mother knew what you were and I think she knew what was going to happen.”

“I need to go and get married now,” Stiles said quickly, “I have never been surer of something in my life and I need to go now. Like right now.” John nodded and they started walking down the aisle together, Stiles smiled and clutched his mother’s letter tightly as he walked towards Derek. John kissed Stiles cheek and Stiles smiled at him reassuringly before taking Derek’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek nodded for Deaton to begin and stared at Stiles, he looked beautiful in his cream suit and white shirt, his belly was showing proudly through his shirt and Derek was dying to reach other and touch it. He loved the fact that Stiles’ stomach was swollen with his cubs, the pack could finally see how well he had taken Derek’s cubs and he wanted to shout it from the world.

“Derek Stephen Hale,” Derek looked at Deaton, “do you take Hieronim Genim Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The pack was laughing when they heard Stiles’ real name and he shot them all a dirty look.

“I do,” Derek said softly. He reached out and placed his hand over Stiles’ stomach feeling the two lives growing inside. “I take all three of you.”

“You better and I know you’ve been practicing my name so I want you to say it.”

“Hieronim,” Stiles smiled and kissed him deeply. Deaton cleared his throat and they blushed before they turned back to face the man marrying them, everyone knew they were going to have an unconventional wedding and Stiles didn’t understand why Deaton seemed so surprised by them. Derek kept his hand on his stomach and he sighed softly before smiling at Deaton.

“Do you Hieronim Genim Stilinski take Derek Stephen Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” he announced and smiled at Derek brightly. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“I still don’t understand that reference,” Scott mumbled and the pack laughed lightly.

“You never will buddy,” Stiles said and placed his hand on top of Derek’s which was still resting on his stomach. “Can we kiss yet Deaton?”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may kiss your husband.” Derek dipped Stiles and kissed him passionately in front of everyone, the pack cheered loudly and they broke apart grinning widely. They were finally married and Stiles still couldn’t believe it, he didn’t think he deserved all this happiness but he wasn’t going to complain especially when he got it.

“We did it babe,” Derek said and kissed his husband. He was going to enjoy saying it in his head for the entire day and he could tell by Stiles’ smile that he felt the same way. “You’re my husband now.”

“Always will be,” he winked and kissed the side of Derek’s cheek.

The pack came walking towards them and Scarlet grabbed Stiles pulling him off to the side, Stiles hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek softly. “You looked so happy Stiles,” she said and he nodded along with her, “such a beautiful simply ceremony and I knew you had to win a major battle to get this.”

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe,” he laughed and looked over at Lydia, “she wanted me to get married in a church and announce it to the entire town. Like she forgot that I was six months pregnant and a man; that wasn’t going to get the FBI called and me experimented on the entire time until it was time to have them.”

“I just don’t think Lydia thought about that. She wanted someone to have a massive wedding and show off to the town.”

“Well it will have to be her and you,” Stiles shrugged and looked over at Scott talking animatedly with his husband, “do you want me to announce it for you guys?”

“I think Isaac wants to do it himself,” Stiles nodded and looked across to where Isaac was talking to Kira and Nate. Everything was going according to plan and he wanted to make his second announcement, Stiles and Derek had put a lot of thought into who the god parents were going to be and had finally come to an agreement. “Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Everyone Derek and I have been discussing god parents for the cubs,” he cupped his stomach and Derek smiled at him, “we were going to wait until the baby shower but since we’re already celebrating we wanted to do it now.” Everyone settled in front of him and Derek came over to wrap his arm protectively around Stiles’ back. “Scarlet and Isaac, we want you to be the god parents.”

“Are you serious?” Scott yelled and Allison smacked his arm hard. He looked at her sharply and Stiles sighed loudly, he knew his best friend was going to act like this and Derek had tried to persuade him from choosing anyone but him and Allison. It would have been the right thing to do but it wasn’t what Stiles or Derek wanted in the end. “Why would you choose someone who isn’t me?”

“Der,” he said and looked at his mate with wide panicked eyes.

“Isaac is like my brother Scott,” Derek said and looked at his first beta, “when I was alpha he was who I turned first because I felt connected to him. I know he’s going to look after the children if anything happens to us and he won’t let them be treated differently.”

“But why Scarlet and not Allison.”

“I didn’t want to Scott,” Allison said and he turned to look at her, “Stiles sat Scarlet and I down and talked about the pros of each of us. Scarlet will love them unconditionally and I understand why Stiles wanted her more; she’s a lot like him and I get that. You want people who are like the parents and not too different; it’s the same reason why we chose Lydia and Greg.” Scott nodded his understanding and Stiles smiled at his best friend.

“Well if it’s time for announcements I’ve got one,” Isaac said and smiled at Scarlet, “I proposed to Scarlet last night and she said yes.”

“Of course she said yes,” Stiles scoffed, “your mates and it’s hard to deny your mate anything.”

“True that,” Derek said and everyone started laughing. He kissed Stiles softly and his husband wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck and held him tightly while they continued to make out. Derek pulled back and kissed along Stiles’ throat and jaw, Stiles moaned when he licked over a particularly sensitive spot near his pulse and Derek growled playfully.

“Oh my god you guys are gross,” Nate said and walked over to Kira kissing her softly.

“Wanna get out of here?” Stiles said jokingly and Derek nodded, he dragged Stiles inside and pushed him up against the hall wall. He claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss and Stiles moaned against his lips, Derek pushed his body flush against Stiles’ and frowned when he was stopped by the larger stomach, frontal was going to be hard now and he growled before turning Stiles around.

Stiles braced his hands on the wall and stopped his stomach from pressing against it, he didn’t want to hurt their kids but he didn’t want to lose contact with Derek either. Derek put his hands on top of Stiles’ and started kissing along the back of Stiles’ neck, he pulled down the collar of Stiles’ shirt and sucked a bruise into the skin. Stiles gasped softly and presented his neck for Derek to suck on greedily.

“Stiles,” Scarlet said and walked around the corner. She froze and looked at them with wide eyes, all of the pack had caught them before but she didn’t expect them to be marking each other on their wedding day. This was going to end in sex. “I’m sorry I’ll come back later.”

“What do you want Scarlet?” Derek pulled back from sucking marks into Stiles’ skin and looked towards her. “Please make it quick.”

“The pack was wondering if you wanted to eat now,” Stiles shook his head and Derek moved back over to him, “I’ll tell them you’ll be out later and that no one should come inside.” Derek nodded and she fled back down the hall and out into the backyard. “Don’t go in there because Stiles and Derek have some weird marking thing going on.”

“It happens,” Allison said and looked at Scott, “we did it at our wedding and no one said a thing.”

“I didn’t know you too well then,” Scarlet said and looked towards the house. “He’s one of my best friends and I don’t really want to know about the kinky shit you do when you get married.”

“Same here,” Scott said and Scarlet smiled at him.

“Come on baby pretty soon it’s going to be you and me doing kinky shit at our wedding,” Isaac said and walked over to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed furiously and everyone started laughing softly; everyone knew they were having sex but no one ever went into each other’s sex lives unless it was Stiles and Derek’s because they had sex everywhere and everyone knew about it. The pack took great pleasure in torturing the two men inside and this one time Scarlet hoped they had privacy. “I think we should eat and when they come back they can have some food. I don’t want to leave it sitting there for too long.”

“Seriously, you can sit with me for the next twenty minutes and not think about food.” Scarlet led Isaac over to the lounge chair and pushed him down, she sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. “Is this going to take your mind off of it?” Isaac nodded and Scarlet kissed him again, he cupped her ass and deepened the kiss further making her push against him. She pulled away breathing heavily and he grinned at her. “You are an asshole. You’re going to make me horny in front of our friends and family.”

“You started this,” Isaac whispered but knew most could hear it anyway.

“So kids, who is going to be married next?” John said trying to get everyone to stay on neutral territory.

“Probably Greg and I,” Lydia said and looked at her mate, “we have started putting things together and have been thinking about dates. We’ll let everyone know when we pick a date and then all hell will break lose with planning.”

“I’m already regretting it,” Greg said and Lydia hit his arm forcefully, “hey you’re going to be a definition of a bridezilla. All those shows you make me watch has prepared me for the actual day it happens.”

“I will just be making sure our wedding is perfect,” Lydia said sharply and crossed her arms over her chest. She was fucking pissed off about this and was going to let the entire world know about it, if people didn’t appreciate her perfectionist personality then why the hell were they with her and why would they mate with her. “Maybe we won’t be the next ones getting married.”

“Baby don’t even be like that.”

“Well I think we need a change of subject,” Scarlet announced loudly and Greg breathed a sigh of relief. “How many of you are actually ready for Stiles and Derek’s kids?”

“They are going to be a handful,” Melissa said and John nodded along, “but I’m going to love them all the same.”

“We all will,” John said and Scarlet nodded. “You’ll have it the worst being the god mother.”

“It’s an honour and I will spoil them rotten.” The next twenty minutes went on that way until Stiles and Derek came walking out of the house looking dishevelled, Scarlet turned and looked at them causing Stiles to blush deeply. “So how was it?” Stiles thought back to inside and blushed again because it had been so good.

_Derek continued to suck marks into Stiles’ skin and he groaned loudly, he had thrown up a shield so no one could hear them before he got too carried away and turned to look at his mate with wide eyes. He hadn’t expected them to sneak off and have some hot wedding sex, and that was meant to be tonight when they went away for ten days for their honeymoon. This was better than he expected._

_“Don’t tease me right now Derek,” he sighed and turned back to look at the wall. He felt himself losing balance and he didn’t want to fall over because that would ruin everything. Derek wouldn’t want to make love to his partner if he wasn’t fit enough. “I’m still wet from this morning. I put a plug in before I showered and wanted to surprise you later when I was still wet.”_

_“You’ve been walking around wet all day.” Stiles nodded and Derek growled loudly. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and inhaled smelling everything about Stiles, he could pick up the mint body wash, the sweat from the day, his arousal and the faint scent of cum that he wouldn’t have even noticed if he wasn’t smelling for it. “Jesus Christ Stiles. You are constantly in the state of needing to be fucked.”_

_“I’m so horny lately,” he groaned and pushed his ass back against Derek’s crotch. “You have no idea how badly it gets sometimes. I suppress it so you can’t feel it because it’s distracting and we’d never stop having sex.”_

_“That doesn’t sound too bad to me.”_

_“The pack already hates the amount of sex we’re having,” Stiles said, “if I let you feel it then it would be 100 times worse and the pack would kill us.”_

_“You’re being a little dramatic.”_

_“No I’m not.” Stiles replied and looked at Derek with pleading eyes. “Just screw me and then let’s get back to celebrating our wedding.”_

_“Alright,” he said huskily and nibbled on Stiles’ ear. He linked their left hands together and watched as their silver rings glittered in the daylight, Derek still couldn’t believe that this was real and they were finally married. It should have happened years ago and Derek was pissed that he hadn’t done it earlier now. “I love you Stiles,” he said and nibbled on Stiles’ ear softly and the younger man moaned in Derek’s arms. “You need to be marked up and knotted so good but not right now. Knotting is for later.”_

_“Derek,” Stiles groaned and tried to press further into his husband._

_“You wanna know a secret Stiles,” he whispered into his husband’s ear and Stiles nodded quickly, “it’s always been a kink of mine to fuck my mate on our wedding day while still mostly clothed.”_

_“Do it my love,” he whispered and tried to keep his voice low so they could keep this private and intimate. “Please Derek.”_

_“So pretty when you beg Stiles.”_

_“I’m not begging yet.”_

_“You will be,” Stiles shivered at the promise in his voice. He liked when Derek took him apart and had him begging to be fucked, it drove him nuts but the sensations were worth it and Stiles would always want to feel like that. “I can’t wait to hear you begging for me Stiles. Saying my name over and over again until I finally take you.”_

_“You’re such a tease,” he whispered and Derek sucked a mark into the side of Stiles’ neck causing him to moan shamelessly. He licked up the pale throat and nibbled on Stiles’ ear tenderly, he turned his head for Derek to gain better access and let his husband mark up his pale skin. “Derek please.”_

_“Beg for it Stiles,” he growled low in his throat and grazed his elongated canines down the pale skin. Stiles shivered because he knew Derek could kill him but he wouldn’t, this was close to danger but Stiles didn’t feel scared. “I want to hear you beg for it.” He continued to move his fangs over the skin and Stiles shuddered when he rested them over the rapidly beating pulse point. “Come on Stiles.”_

_“Please Derek, please make love to me right here,” he started begging, “please. I need you. Please.”_

_“Good boy,” he reached down and undid Stiles’ white trousers. The material was soft between his fingers and obviously had cost him a fortune, the entire wedding probably had but he didn’t care coz he married the person he loved and was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with him. He pushed the pants and boxers down just enough for him to have access to Stiles’ perfectly rounded ass; he reached down and squeezed the cheeks softly. “What do you want Stiles? I know what I want.”_

_“Tell me,” he gasped when Derek pulled his cheeks apart._

_“I want to get down on my knees and eat you out,” he started and Stiles nodded. Derek dropped to his knees and he chuckled when he heard Stiles’ heartbeat jump around erratically. “I want to put my fingers in you and coat them in lube and cum before coating my dick in it. Would you like that baby? Second hand cum and lube on my cock before putting it back inside you.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good boy.” He pressed at the plug and Stiles moaned before pushing his hips back further into the touch. “So responsive.” He pushed the plug again and Stiles’ hips bucked on their own accord, he smirked and pulled the plug out quickly causing Stiles to groan loudly. “I know you put up a shield but shh, I’ll take care of you baby, you just need to be so good for me.”_

_“I’m always good for you.”_

_“I know baby,” he whispered against Stiles’ ear. He pushed the plug back in one last time before pulling it back out and putting it on the hall table, Stiles shuddered and turned to look at his husband, his eyes were blown wide and glazed with lust. “Do you want me baby?” He nodded and Derek smirked at how eager his boy was. He gripped the base of his cock and lined himself up before pushing in slowly, Stiles opened his mouth in a silent gasp, and he stilled and kissed Stiles’ shoulder where he knew the mating bite was hidden. “Are you okay Stiles?”_

_“So sensitive,” he replied and shuddered against Derek’s front. Derek knew how sensitive he was, he could get Stiles off just from touching his nipples and licking his skin. He loved doing that to him. He loved driving his boy wild until he came between them; the scent of his come usually drove Derek wild and they had glorious sex for the night. “Please you need to move Derek. I am dying for you to move.”_

_“It’s going to be over embarrassingly fast once I start moving Stiles,” he growled possessively and licked over a strip on Stiles’ throat._

_“One thrust and I’m going to be gone anyway old man,” he said and Derek growled appreciatively. He snapped his hips forward and Stiles screamed his release; Derek thrusts turned quicker and he bit Stiles’ neck when he finally came. He slid out of Stiles slowly and picked up the plug sliding it back into his mate._

_“We’ll be doing that again later,” he growled and turned Stiles around to kiss him deeply._

“We are not talking about our sex life at our wedding? I’m starving,” he looked at Derek and he nodded before walking off and getting them food. Derek came back with a plate and they all walked over to a table and sat down, Stiles was starting to struggle with sitting down, he felt Derek’s hand steadying him and he sighed softly. “Only 3 more months of not being able to see a seat properly. Yippee.”

“Wait until you get to nine months and you can’t see anything?” Allison replied and Scott chuckled. “The amounts of times Scott had to help me up while I cried coz I couldn’t move myself was embarrassing and I’m so glad we didn’t live in the pack house.”

“This is only going to get worse,” Stiles frowned and looked at Derek, “please let me keep myself small.”

“No,” Derek said firmly and everyone laughed. Lydia tapped her glass and everyone turned to look at her, it wasn’t time for speeches but obviously Lydia had something on her mind. If Stiles wasn’t so frightened of her then he’d definitely say something but she was terrifying and he wasn’t brave enough to interrupt her.

“John wanted to say something on behalf of him and Melissa before dinner and before it got too crazy,” she looked across to the sheriff and smiled brightly. John stood up and Melissa took his hand holding it firmly; he took a deep breath and smiled at his sons. He had sons now, three of them and he didn’t realise how much of an impact that made on his life.

“I’ve always had Stiles in my life, after his mum died it was just the two of us, Stiles and me. I often left him alone because I was working and trying to keep as busy as possible because of my grief, which lead to Stiles always being at the McCall house and being around Scott and Melissa. I inherited a second son because of you Scott and Stiles inherited another mother whether he wants to admit it or not,” he looked at both boys and saw Scott wrap his arm around Stiles tightly, “you two have been brothers from the moment you met and I am so grateful to you for keeping Stiles sane when no one else was around. He deserved someone like you in his life.”

“He’s family sheriff and that’s important to me,” Scott said and smiled at his dad. He couldn’t deny it, John was as much his father as he was Stiles’ and it went the same for his mum. She was as much his as she was Stiles’ and John was right about that.

“And Derek I know you came into this late, you met Stiles when he was going through changes and starting to accept himself. You met him when all this werewolf nonsense started and boy you chose a good time to come into his life.”

“What werewolf nonsense?” Stiles said sarcastically and everyone laughed. “Scott do you remember this werewolf nonsense.”

“Nope, not at all buddy.”

“Stiles, I’m trying to be serious.”

“Sorry dad,” he looked at Scott and bit his lip trying not to laugh.

“We know you’ve had a difficult life with your family being killed, your sister and everyone else you’ve cared about. I want you to know that you’ve got a family now, you have me, Melissa and Scott. You have a father, a mother and a brother again. I know we can’t replace the family that you lost but we hope we can fill that void a little bit. You’ve chosen someone who loves with all his heart and he won’t ever leave you; neither will we. So we want to welcome you to the family and hope we can fill something that you’ve been missing in your life.”

“Thank you John,” Derek said and gave him a small nod.

“And now to the more serious matters,” John turned to look at Melissa, “this should have happened a long time ago. We’ve raised these boys together forever and it shouldn’t have taken me this long to see it. Melissa McCall, will you marry me?”

“Hey, aren’t you meant to ask us for permission seems you’re marrying our mum?” Scott said and gestured between him and Stiles.

“No, now shut up and let your mum answer.”

“Rude,” Stiles murmured and everyone laughed.

Melissa smiled brightly at John and nodded. “Yes, we’ve already been a family for the last eighteen years just living in two houses.” Stiles and Scott nodded, they looked at each other and smiled brightly. John kissed Melissa softly and they both grimaced; they didn’t want to see the parents making out with each other. That is so wrong. “Now, they really are going to be brothers. This is going to be fun.”

“We’re already brothers,” Scott replied, “this just makes it official.”

“That is true,” Stiles said and speared a piece of meat before shovelling it into his mouth, “now stop talking and everyone eat.” Everyone dug into the food, they all talked animatedly and shared stories about Stiles and Derek that they remembered over the years.

“Stiles, do you remember Anna from school?” Greg asked and he nodded. “She is still so pissed and still doesn’t believe you scored someone like Derek. She believes you paid him to be with you.” They both laughed softly and looked at each other. “Anyway I just shared a photo of your wedding day on Instagram and she commented, look.” He passed Stiles the phone and he read the comment, _I call bullshit. No way would someone like that pick Stiles._ “What a bitter bitch?”

“Why are you still friends?” Stiles asked and continued to eat his delicious food.

“Been friends on social media since school and I never deleted her off,” he said and looked at Lydia, “don’t worry baby no romantic feelings at all. Just study partners.”

“And by study partners he means that we did all the work and she took credit for it,” Stiles replied. “Can you take one of our rings and marriage certificate to cement that it’s real? The bitch needs to take a hint that Derek and I are no longer available.”

“Preach,” Kira said and everyone started laughing again. It was exactly what a wedding should be, there was laughter, stories and love. Isn’t that what everyone wanted in their wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did everyone feel about Melissa and John? I really do love them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and I have enjoyed what I've written so far. Thank you for being so patient.


End file.
